The present invention relates to novel, herbicidally active thiatriazine derivatives, processes for their preparation, compositions comprising these compounds, and their use for controlling weeds, in particular in crops of useful plants, for example cereals, maize, rice, cotton, soya, oilseed rape, sorghum, sugar cane, sugar beet, sunflower, vegetables and fodder plants, or for inhibiting plant growth.
Thiatriazine compounds are described, for example, in Z. Chem. 15(5), 193-194 (1975), ibid. 15(2), 57-58 (1975), Chem. Ber. 121, 383-386 (1988), Z. Naturforsch. 43, 763-768 (1988), Chem. Ber. 126, 2601-2607 (1993), J. Am. Chem. Soc. 111, 1180-1185 (1989), DD-A-113 006 and in the inaugural dissertation by W. Jxc3xcrgler, Philipps-University Marburg/Lahn, 1988 (xe2x80x9c1xcex4- and 1xcex6-2,4,6-thiatriazines from sulfodiimidesxe2x80x9d).
Novel and simple synthesis methods for preparing novel diversely substituted thiatriazine derivatives have now been found. In addition to the easy accessibility of diversely substituted thiatriazine derivatives, the low number of synthesis stages is another advantage of the synthesis methods. Herbicidal and growth-inhibiting properties have been found for these thiatriazine derivatives.
The present invention thus relates to compounds of the formula I 
in which
R1 is a group xe2x80x94OR7, xe2x80x94NR90R91 or an N-heterocyclic radical, onto which 1 or 2 further carbocyclic, heterocyclic or aromatic rings can be fused and which contains or does not contain further heteroatoms;
R7 is C1-C16alkyl, C1-C16alkyl substituted by halogen, NO2, CN, C1-C5alkoxy, C1-C5alkylthio, C3-C8cycloalkoxy, C3-C8cycloalkylthio, C1-C3trialkylsilyl, C3-C10alkenyloxy, C3-C5alkynyloxy, C1-C5alkylcarbonyloxy, C1-C3alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C3alkylcarbonyl, C5-C7cycloalkenyl or C5-C7cycloalkenyl substituted by C1-C4alkyl, or
R7 is C1-C16alkyl substituted by C3-C8cycloalkyl, C6-C12bicycloalkyl, C6-C12chlorobicycloalkyl, C6-C12bicycloalkenyl or adamantyl, or
R7 C1-C16alkyl substituted by substituted or unsubstituted aryl, aryloxy, arylmethyleneoxy, arylcarbonyl, arylcarbonyloxy or a heterocyclic ring, or
R7 is C3-C15alkenyl, C3-C15alkenyl substituted by halogen, C1-C3alkoxy, C3-C8cycloalkyl, C1-C3trialkylsilyl or substituted or unsubstituted aryl or aryloxy, or
R7 is C3-C5alkynyl, C3-C12cycloalkyl, C3-C12cycloalkyl substituted by halogen, CN, C1-C3trialkylsilyl, xe2x95x90O, C1-C6alkyl, cyano-C1-C5alkyl, C1-C5alkyl-CONHxe2x80x94C1-C5alkyl, phenyl-CONHxe2x80x94C1-C5alkyl, C1-C5chloroalkyl, C1-C3alkoxy, C1-C3alkylthio, C1-C3alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C3alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C5alkyl, C5-C7cycloalkyl, C2-C4alkenyl, C2-C4alkynyl, benzyl or C1-C3 halogenoalkyl, or
R7 is C5-C7cycloalkenyl, C5-C7cycloalkenyl substituted by C1-C3alkyl, or
R7 is C6-C12bicycloalkyl, C6-C12bicycloalkyl substituted by C1-C3alkyl, cyano or halogen, C6-C12bicycloalkenyl, C6-C12bicycloalkenyl substituted by C1-C3alkyl, or
R7 is a substituted or unsubstituted non-aromatic heterocyclic ring or an alicyclic ring system;
R90 and R91 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C12alkyl, C1-C12alkyl substituted by halogen, NO2, CN, hydroxyl, C1-C3alkoxy, C1-C3alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C3trialkylsilyl, C1-C6alkylamino, di(C1-C6alkyl)amino, C3-C7cycloalkyl, 
xe2x80x83or a heterocyclic ring, or C3-C10alkenyl, C3-C10alkynyl, C6-C12bicycloalkyl, C6-C12bicycloalkenyl, C3-C12cycloalkyl, C3-C12cycloalkyl substituted by C1-C4alkyl, C5-C7cycloalkenyl or C5-C7cycloalkenyl substituted by C1-C4alkyl, with the proviso that R90 and R91 are not simultaneously hydrogen; or
R90 and R91, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are bonded, form a saturated heterocyclic ring which contains 2-12 carbon atoms and can contain, as further heteroatoms, a nitrogen, an oxygen or a sulfur atom and can be substituted by C1-C4alkyl, C1- or C2halogenoalkyl, C1- or C2hydroxyalkyl, methoxy-C1-C4alkyl, halogen, hydroxyl, CN, C1-C4alkoxy, C1-C4alkylcarbonyl, C1- or C2halogenoalkyl 
xe2x80x83C1-C3alkoxycarbonyl, (C1-C3alkyl)2NCO, di(C1-C4alkyl)amino or xe2x95x90O and can additionally be bridged by 1 or 2 
xe2x80x83groups and onto which 1 or 2 further carbocyclic, heterocyclic or aromatic rings can be fused, or
R90 and R91, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are bonded, form a mono- or diunsaturated heterocyclic ring which contains 5-7 carbon atoms and is substituted or unsubstituted by C1-C4alkyl, C1- or C2halogenoalkyl, halogen, hydroxyl, CN, amino, C1-C4alkylamino, di(C1-C4alkyl)amino, phenyl, C1-C4alkoxy or C1-C3alkoxycarbonyl and additionally bridged by 1 or 2 
xe2x80x83groups and onto which 1 or 2 further carbocyclic, heterocyclic or aromatic rings can be fused;
the radicals R24 independently of one another are hydrogen or methyl;
R98 is hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, CN, C1-C3alkoxy, C1-C3alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C3alkoxy-C1-C3alkyl, C1- or C2halogenoalkyl, C1-C5alkyl, NO2, C3-C5alkenyl, cyclopropyl or C1- or C2halogenoalkoxy;
R2 is halogen, C1-C10alkoxy, C1-C10alkoxy substituted by halogen, CN, NO2, C1-C6alkoxy, C1-C6alkylthio, C3-C6alkenyloxy, C1-C6alkoxycarbonyl, heterocyclyl or substituted or unsubstituted aryl or aryloxy, C3-C10alkenyloxy, C3-C10alkenyloxy substituted by halogen, CN, NO2, C1-C6alkoxy, C3-C6alkenyloxy, C1-C6alkoxycarbonyl or substituted or unsubstituted aryl or aryloxy, C1-C10alkylthio, C1-C10alkylthio substituted by halogen, CN, NO2, C1-C6alkoxy, C3-C6alkenyloxy, C1-C6alkoxycarbonyl or substituted or unsubstituted aryl or aryloxy, C3-C10alkenylthio or C3-C10alkenylthio substituted by halogen, CN, NO2, C1-C6alkoxy, C3-C6alkenyloxy, C1-C6alkoxycarbonyl or substituted or unsubstituted aryl or aryloxy, or
R2 is C3-C5alkynyloxy, C3-C5-alkynylthio, C3-C8cycloalkyl-Xxe2x80x94, C6-C12bicycloalkyl-Xxe2x80x94, heterocyclyl-Xxe2x80x94, alicyclyl-Xxe2x80x94, aryl-Xxe2x80x94, phthalidyl-Xxe2x80x94, biphenyl-Xxe2x80x94 or heteroaryl-Xxe2x80x94;
X is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, or
R2 is a group R88R89Nxe2x80x94, 
R88 and R89 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C6alkyl, C1-C6alkyl substituted by halogen, CN, C1-C3alkoxy or 
xe2x80x83C3-C12cycloalkyl, C3-C10alkenyl, C3-C10alkynyl, C6-C12bicycloalkyl or C6-C12bicycloalkyl substituted by C1-C3alkyl;
the radicals R20 independently of one another are hydrogen or C1-C4alkyl;
n7 is 4 or 5;
Y is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NR101xe2x80x94;
R101 is C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkylcarbonyl or C1-C3alkoxycarbonyl; and
R98 is as defined above;
R3 is halogen, hydroxyl, C1-C10alkoxy, C1-C10alkoxy substituted by halogen, CN, NO2, C1-C6alkoxy, C1-C6alkylthio, C3-C6alkenyloxy, C1-C6alkoxycarbonyl, heterocyclyl or substituted or unsubstituted aryl or aryloxy, C3-C10alkenyloxy, C3-C10alkenyloxy substituted by halogen, CN, NO2, C1-C6alkoxy, C3-C6alkenyloxy, C1-C6alkoxycarbonyl or substituted or unsubstituted aryl or aryloxy, C1-C10alkylthio, C1-C10alkylthio substituted by halogen, CN, NO2, C1-C6alkoxy, C3-C6alkenyloxy, C1-C6alkoxycarbonyl or substituted or unsubstituted aryl or aryloxy, C3-C10alkenylthio or C3-C10alkenylthio substituted by halogen, CN, NO2, C1-C6alkoxy, C3-C6alkenyloxy, C1-C6alkoxycarbonyl or substituted or unsubstituted aryl or aryloxy, or
R3 is C3-C5alkynyloxy, C3-C5alkynylthio, C3-C8cycloalkyl-Xxe2x80x94, C6-C12bicycloalkyl-Xxe2x80x94, heterocyclyl-Xxe2x80x94, alicyclyl-Xxe2x80x94, aryl-Xxe2x80x94, phthalidyl-Xxe2x80x94, biphenyl-Xxe2x80x94 or heteroaryl-Xxe2x80x94; and
X is as defined above,
and stereoisomers of the compounds of the formula I,
excluding the compounds of formulae I1 to I7 
wherein
R01 is hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, i-butyl, tert-butyl, allyl, cyclohexyl or benzyl;
R02 is ethyl or benzyl and
R03 is ethyl, cyclohexyl or benzyl, or
R02 and R03, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are bonded, form a piperidine ring;
R04 is chlorine, methylthio, ethylthio, i-propylthio, n-butylthio, i-butylthio, phenylthio or benzylthio;
R05 is ethoxy, methylthio, ethylthio or phenylthio; and
R06 is chlorine or cyclohexylamino.
The alkyl groups occurring in the substituent definitions can be straight-chain or branched, which also applies to the alkyl, alkenyl and alkynyl moiety of the halogenoalkyl, halogenoalkenyl, alkenyloxy, alkylcarbonyloxy, alkoxyalkyl-, alkoxyalkenyl-, alkoxycarbonyl-, alkoxycarbonylalkyl-, alkylamino-, dialkylamino-, alkoxyalkoxy-, nitroalkyl-, cyanoalkyl-, hydroxyalkyl-, alkylaminoalkyl-, dialkylaminoalkyl-, cycloalkylalkyl-, heterocyclylalkyl-, alkoxyalkenyloxy-, alkoxycarbonylalkenyloxy-, halogenoalkylthio-, alkoxyalkylthio-, alkenylthio, halogenoalkenylthio-, alkoxyalkenylthio-, halogenoalkylcarbonyl- and halogenoalkoxycarbonyl groups.
Examples of alkyl groups are methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, pentyl, hexyl, heptyl, octyl, nonyl, decyl, undecyl, dodecyl, tetradecyl or hexadecyl and branched isomers thereof. These alkyl groups can be substituted by halogen, cyano, nitro, hydroxyl, C1-C3alkoxy, C1-C6alkylamino, di(C1-C6-alkyl)amino, C3-C10alkenyl, C3-C10alkynyl, C3-C10alkenyloxy, C3-C5alkynyloxy, C1-C3trialkylsilyl, C1-C6alkoxycarbonyl, heterocyclyl, C3-C12cycloalkyl, C3-C8cycloalkoxy or C6-C10bicycloalkyl. The alkenyl and alkynyl radicals can be mono- or polyunsaturated.
Examples of alkenyls are allyl, methallyl, 1-methylallyl, but-2-en-1-yl, pent-4-en-1-yl, hex-4-en-1-yl and hept-4-en-1-yl, preferably alkenyl radicals having a chain length of 3 to 6 carbon atoms. The alkenyl groups can be substituted on the saturated carbon atoms, for example by C1-C6alkoxy or C3-C8cycloalkyl, and on the saturated or unsaturated carbon atoms by halogen. The alkenyl radicals are preferably bonded to a heteroatom by a saturated carbon atom.
Examples of alkynyls are propargyl, but-3-yn-1-yl, but-2-yn-1-yl, 1-methylpropargyl, 2-methylbutyn-2-yl, pent-4-yn-1-yl or 2-hexynyl, preferably alkynyl radicals having a chain length of 3 to 6 carbon atoms. The alkynyl radicals are preferably bonded to a heteroatom via a saturated carbon atom.
Halogen is fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine, preferably fluorine, chlorine or bromine. A corresponding statement also applies to halogen in combination with other definitions, such as halogenoalkyl, halogenoalkenyl, halogenoalkoxy, halogenoalkylcarbonyl, halogenoalkoxycarbonyl, halogenoalkylcarbonyloxy, halogenocycloalkyl or halogenobicycloalkyl.
Halogenoalkyl is alkyl groups which are mono- or polysubstituted, in particular mono- to trisubstituted, by halogen, halogen specifically being iodine and, in particular, fluorine, chlorine and bromine, for example fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, chloromethyl, dichloromethyl, trichloromethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, 1,1-dichloro-2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, pentafluoroethyl, 2-fluoroethyl, 2-chloroethyl and 2,2,2-trichloroethyl.
Alkoxy is, for example, methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, iso-propoxy, n-butoxy, iso-butoxy, sec-butoxy, tert-butoxy, and one of the isomeric pentoxy, hexyloxy, heptyloxy, octyloxy, nonyloxy and decyloxy radicals.
Halogenoalkenyl is alkenyl groups which are mono- or polysubstituted by halogen, halogen being bromine, iodine and, in particular, fluorine and chlorine, for example 2,2-difluoro-1-methylvinyl, 3-fluoropropenyl, 3-chloropropenyl, 3-bromopropenyl, 2,3,3-trifluoropropenyl and 4,4,4-trifluoro-but-2-en-1-yl. Preferred C3-C15alkenyl radicals which are mono- di- or trisubstituted by halogen are those which have a chain length of 3 to 6 carbon atoms.
Alkoxycarbonyl is, for example, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, propoxycarbonyl, butoxycarbonyl, pentoxycarbonyl and hexyloxycarbonyl and branched isomers thereof, preferably methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl and propoxycarbonyl.
Alkylamino is, for example, methylamino, ethylamino, propyl-, butyl-, pentyl- and hexylamino and their branched isomers.
Dialkylamino is, for example, dimethylamino, methylethylamino, diethylamino, n-propylmethylamino, dipropyl-, dibutyl-, dipentyl- and dihexylamino and their branched isomers.
In substituents such as dialkylamino or dialkylaminoalkyl, the alkyl radicals can be identical or different. They preferably have the same meaning. Corresponding statements also apply to the alkyl radicals in dialkylaminocarbonyl and trialkylsilyl substituents.
Alkoxyalkoxy is, for example, methoxymethoxy, ethoxymethoxy, ethoxyethoxy, propoxymethoxy, propoxyethoxy, butoxyethoxy and butoxybutoxy.
Halogenoalkoxy is, for example, fluoromethoxy, difluoromethoxy, trifluoromethoxy, 2,2,2-trifluorethoxy, 1,1,2,2-tetrafluorethoxy, 2fluorethoxy, 2-chloroethoxy and 2,2,2-trichloroethoxy.
Alkylthio is, for example, methylthio, ethylthio, propylthio, butylthio, pentylthio, hexylthio, heptylthio, octylthio, nonylthio or decylthio and branched isomers thereof.
Alkenyloxy is, for example, allyloxy, 1-methylallyloxy, methallyloxy, but-2-en-1-yloxy or hex-2-en-1-yloxy. Alkenyl radicals having a chain length of 3 to 6 carbon atoms are preferred.
Alkynyloxy is, for example, propargyloxy, 1-methylpropargyloxy, but-3-yn-1-yloxy or pent-4-yn-1-yloxy.
Alkenylthio is, for example, allylthio, methallylthio, but-3-en-1-ylthio, pent-4-en-1-ylthio or hex-2-en-1-ylthio.
Alkynylthio is, for example, propargylthio, 1-methylpropargylthio, but-3-yn-1-ylthio, pent-4-yn-1-ylthio or hex-2-yn-1-ylthio.
Suitable cycloalkyl substituents contain 3 to 12 carbon atoms and are, for example, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, cyclooctyl, cyclononyl, cyclodecyl or cyclododecyl. Corresponding cycloalkenyl substituents can be mono- or else polyunsaturated, for example cyclopentenyl, cyclopentadienyl, cyclohexenyl, cycloheptenyl or cyclooctatetraenyl.
Cycloalkyl and also cycloalkenyl substituents can, unless stated otherwise, be substituted by C1-C4alkyl and contain fused-on aryl rings.
If alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl occur as substituents on a cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, bicycloalkyl, bicycloalkenyl, phenyl, biphenyl, naphthyl or heterocyclyl, these ring systems can also be polysubstituted by alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl.
If R20, R24, R25, R97, R98 or R99 occur on phenyl, naphthyl or heteroaryl, these ring systems can also be polysubstituted by R20, R24, R25, R97, R98 or R99.
If R20, R24, R25, R98 or R100 occur on alicyclic or carbocyclic rings, these ring systems can also be polysubstituted by R20, R24, R25, R98 or R100.
Carbocyclic radicals are to be understood as meaning saturated and unsaturated, mono- and polycyclic ring systems which consist of cycloalkanes, cycloalkenes, polycycloalkanes and polycycloalkenes. Carbocyclic radicals preferably contain 3 to 12 carbon atoms, for example cyclopropane, cyclobutane, cyclopentane, cyclohexane, cyclohexene, cycloheptane, cyclooctane, cyclononane, cyclodecane, cyclododecane and cis- and trans-decalin, it being possible for these carbocyclic radicals, unless stated otherwise, to be substituted by C1-C4alkyl.
Heterocyclyl is to be understood as meaning mono- and polycyclic ring systems which, in addition to carbon atoms, contain at least one heteroatom, such as nitrogen, oxygen or sulfur. They can be saturated or unsaturated and substituted by C1-C3alkyl, halogen or xe2x95x90O. Such ring systems preferably contain 3 to 12 ring atoms. This also applies to those heterocyclic radicals which, as in the case of groups such as xe2x80x94NR90R91, are formed by 2 substituents bonded to a nitrogen atom.
Examples of N-heterocyclic radicals onto which 1 or 2 further carbocyclic, heterocyclic or aromatic rings can be fused or spiro-bonded and which contain or do not contain further heteroatoms, in the definition of R1, are: 
in which the radicals R20 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C4alkyl or C1-C3alkoxy;
R25 is hydrogen, chlorine, methyl or methoxy;
R100 is hydrogen or C1-C3alkyl;
Y, is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NR30;
R30 is hydrogen, methyl, C1-C3alkylcarbonyl or (C1-C3alkyl)2NCOxe2x80x94;
n1 is 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5;
n2 is 0, 1 or 2; and
n3 is a number from 3 to 10. The hetererocyclic radical is bonded to the thiatriazine ring via its nitrogen atom.
Examples of aryl, aryloxy, arylmethyleneoxy, arylcarbonyl-, arylcarbonyloxy or aryloxycarbonyl ring systems in the definition of R2, R3, R7, R13, R94 and R97 are: 
in which R25 is as defined above;
R99 is hydrogen, halogen, NO2, CN, C1-C5alkyl, C1-C6alkoxy, C1- or C2halogenoalkoxy, C1-C6-alkenyloxycarbonyl, C1-C3alkylthio, 
xe2x80x83C1-C6alkoxycarbonyl, NH2, C1-C3alkyl-CONH, di(C1-C6alkyl)amino or C1-C6alkylamino;
R98 is hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, CN, C1-C3alkoxy, C1-C3alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C3-alkoxy-C1-C3-alkyl, C1- or C2-halogenoalkyl, C1-C5-alkyl, NO2, C3-C5alkenyl, cyclopropyl or C1- or C2halogenoalkoxy; and
n6 is 3, 4, 5 or 6.
Examples of heterocyclic rings R7 and R2 or R3 bonded to alkyl or alkoxy are: 
in which R98 and R100 are as defined above;
R24 is hydrogen or methyl; and
R101 is C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkylcarbonyl or C1-C3-alkoxycarbonyl.
Examples of non-aromatic heterocyclic rings in the definition of R7 are: 
in which R100 and R101 are as defined above.
Alicyclic ring systems in the definition of P7 are saturated and unsaturated, mono- and polycyclic ring systems containing bridge bonds and heteroatoms, such as nitrogen, oxygen or sulfur. Examples of such alicyclic ring systems are: 
in which R21 and R22 independently of one another are hydrogen or C1-C4alkyl;
n9 is 3 or 4; and
R20, R24, R25, R98, R100, R101 and n6 are as defined above.
Examples of heterocyclic rings R90 and R91, which are independent of one another, bonded to alkyl are: 
in which R25 and R100 are as defined above.
Saturated and unsaturated and substituted or unsubstituted mono- or bicyclic heterocyclic radicals formed from xe2x80x94NR90R91 include, for example, pyrrolidyl, dimethylpyrrolidyl, piperidyl, morpholinyl, dimethylmorpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, cis- and trans-decahydro(iso)quinolyl, tetrahydropyridyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydro(iso)quinolyl, 1-methylpiperazinyl, perhydroindolyl, 3-pyrrolinyl, hexahydro-azepinyl, aziridyl, azeudyl, 4-piperidonyl and homopiperazinyl, it being possible for these heterocyclic radicals to have 1 or 2 further carbocyclic, heterocyclic or aromatic rings, for example cyclohexane, (nor-)bornane, cyclopentane, cycloheptane, cyclododecane or phenyl, fused-on or spiro-linked carbocyclic rings, for example cyclohexane or (nor-)bornene.
Further examples of saturated, substituted or unsubstituted heterocyclic rings formed from xe2x80x94NR90R91 which contain or do not contain heteroatoms or which can additionally be bridged with 1 or 2 groups 
xe2x80x83are: 
Preferred examples in which R90 and R91, together with the nitrogen atom, form a ring are pyrrolidyl, piperidyl, dimethylpiperidyl, ethoxycarbonylpiperidyl, morpholinyl, dimethylmorpholinyl, cis- and trans-decahydro(iso)quinolyl and 1,2,3,4-tetrahydro(iso)quinolyl.
Examples of aryl-Xxe2x80x94, phthalidyl-Xxe2x80x94, biphenyl-Xxe2x80x94 or heteroaryl-Xxe2x80x94 R2 and R3 are: 
in which X is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94;
X2 is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NR100xe2x80x94;
R20, R24, R98 and R100 are as defined above;
R92 is hydrogen or C1-C4alkyl;
R93 is hydrogen, C1-C4alkyl, hydroxyl, C1-C4alkoxy or C1-C4alkylthio; R97 is hydrogen, halogen, NO2, CN, C3-C6cycloalkoxy, C1-C10alkyl, C1-C10alkyl substituted by halogen, CN, NO2, C1-C6alkoxy, C3-C6alkenyloxy, C1-C6alkoxycarbonyl or substituted or unsubstituted aryl or aryloxy, C3-C10alkenyl, C3-C10alkenyl substituted by halogen, CN, NO2, C1-C6alkoxy, C3-C6alkenyloxy, C1-C6alkoxycarbonyl or substituted or unsubstituted aryl or aryloxy, C1-C10alkoxy, C1-C10alkoxy substituted by halogen, CN, NO2, C1-C6alkoxy, C3-C6alkenyloxy, C1-C6alkoxycarbonyl or substituted or unsubstituted aryl or aryloxy, C3-C10alkenyloxy, C3-C10alkenyloxy substituted by halogen, CN, NO2, C1-C6alkoxy, C3-C6alkenyloxy, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl or substituted or unsubstituted aryl or aryloxy, C1-C10alkylcarbonyl, C1-C10alkylcarbonyl substituted by halogen, CN, NO2, C1-C6alkoxy, C3-C6alkenyloxy, C1-C6alkoxycarbonyl or substituted or unsubstituted aryl or aryloxy, C1-C10alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C10alkoxycarbonyl substituted by halogen, CN, NO2, C1-C6alkoxy, C3-C6alkenyloxy, C1-C6alkoxycarbonyl or substituted or unsubstituted aryl or aryloxy, C1-C10alkylcarbonyloxy or C1-C10alkylcarbonyloxy substituted by halogen, CN, NO2, C1-C6alkoxy, C3-C6alkenyloxy, C1-C6alkoxycarbonyl or substituted or unsubstituted aryl or aryloxy, or R97 is CHO, C3-C8-cycloalkyl, C1-C4alkylthio, C3- or C4alkenylthio, (R94)2Nxe2x80x94, (R95)2Nxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, aryl, aryloxy, arylcarbonyl or aryloxycarbonyl, or a group 
xe2x80x83the radicals R94 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C10alkyl, C3-C8cycloalkyl, C1-C10alkylcarbonyl or substituted or unsubstituted arylcarbonyl;
the radicals R95 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C5alkyl or C3-C8cycloalkyl;
and n is a number from 5 to 12.
Examples of alicyclyl-Xxe2x80x94 R2 and R3 are: 
in which R20, R24, R25, R98, R100, R101, X, n6 and n9 are as defined above.
Examples of nonaromatic heterocyclyl-Xxe2x80x94 R2 and R3 are: 
in which R24, X, R100 and R101 are as defined above.
Examples of cyclic radicals R11, in the compounds of the formula XII in the preparation process, onto which 1 or 2 further carbocyclic, heterocyclic or aromatic rings can be fused and which contain or do not contain heteroatoms are: 
In the definitions cyanoalkyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkylcarbonyloxy, alkylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonylalkoxy and alkenyloxycarbonyl, the cyano or carbonyl carbon atom is not included in the particular lower and upper limits stated for the number of carbons.
Unless stated specifically, 1Hxe2x80x94 and 13C-NMR spectra (Tables 1-6) were recorded with a 300 MHz spectrometer in CDCl3.
The compounds of the formula I in which R2 and R3 differ from one another have a centre of asymmetry in the sulfur atom of the thiatriazine ring.
Furthermore, asymmetric centres can be present in the substituents of the thiatriazine ring, for example in the definition of R1 or R7. This means that diastereomers can be formed, which can sometimes be separated by column chromatography, as shown, for example, in the tabular examples Compound Nos. 5.45/5.46, 6.6, 6.10, 6.55/6.56, 6.92/6.93, 6.120/6.121 and 6.153/6.154.
If substituents are bonded via a wavy line to a ring system in the formulae, for example in the definition of R1, this means that all conformations or geometric isomerisms (xe2x80x98upxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98downxe2x80x99, or xe2x80x98equatorialxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98axialxe2x80x99) are possible for these substituents.
Unless chiral starting materials are used, the compounds of the formula I are in general obtained as racemates in the process described in this application, and these are separated by customary separation processes, for example chromatographic processes, for example high pressure liquid chromatography (HPLC) over acetylcellulose, on the basis of physico-chemical properties. In the present invention, the active compounds of the formula I are to be understood as meaning both the pure optical antipodes and the racemates. Unless the individual optical antipodes are referred to specifically, those racemic mixtures which are formed in the preparation process described are to be understood under the formula given. If an aliphatic Cxe2x95x90C double bond is present or if alicyclic or carbocyclic rings contain substituents, geometric isomerism may also occur.
The formula I is intended to include all these possible isomers, enantiomers and diastereoisomers and mixtures thereof.
Preferred compounds are those of the formula I
in which the radicals R20, R25, R100, Y1, n1, n2 and n3 are as defined above.
Suitable substituted or unsubstituted bicycloalkyl and bicycloalkenyl substituents contain 6 to 12 carbon atoms and are, for example: 
in which R24 is as defined above.
The substituents in composite definitions, for example cycloalkoxy, cycloalkylalkyl, cycloalkyl-Xxe2x80x94, bicycloalkylalkyl, bicycloalkyl-Xxe2x80x94, alkylcarbonyl, alkylcarbonyloxy, cycloalkylalkenyl, cycloalkenylalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkoxyalkenyl, halogenobicycloalkyl, alkenyloxycarbonyl, alkenyloxyalkoxy, alkoxycarbonylalkoxy, alkylaminoalkyl, dialkylaminoalkyl, heterocyclylalkyl, heterocyclyl-Xxe2x80x94, halogenoalkenyloxy, alkoxyalkenyloxy, alkenyloxyalkenyloxy, alkoxycarbonylalkenyloxy, halogenoalkylthio, alkenyloxyalkylthio, alkoxycarbonylalkylthio, halogenoalkenylthio, alkoxyalkenylthio, alkenyloxyalkenylthio, alkoxycarbonylalkenylthio, halogenoalkylcarbonyl, alkoxyalkylcarbonyl, alkenyloxyalkylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonylalkylcarbonyl, halogenoalkoxycarbonyl, alkoxyalkoxycarbonyl, alkenyloxyalkoxycarbonyl, alkoxycarbonylalkoxycarbonyl, halogenoalkylcarbonyloxy, alkoxyalkylcarbonyloxy, alkenyloxyalkoxycarbonyloxy and alkoxycarbonylalkylcarbonyloxy can also be assigned corresponding definitions. 
in which
R1 is a group xe2x80x94OR7, xe2x80x94NR90R91, or an N-heterocyclic radical, onto which 1 or 2 further carbocyclic, heterocyclic or aromatic rings can be fused and which contains or does not contain further heteroatoms;
R7 is C1-C16alkyl, C1-C16alkyl substituted by halogen, NO2, CN, C1-C5alkoxy, C1-C5alkylthio, C3-C8cycloalkoxy, C1-C3trialkylsilyl, C3-C10alkenyloxy, C3-C5alkynyloxy, C1-C5alkyl-carbonyloxy, C1-C3alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C3alkylcarbonyl, C5-C7cycloalkenyl or C5-C7cycloalkenyl substituted by C1-C4alkyl, or
R7 is C1-C16alkyl substituted by C3-C8cycloalkyl, C6-C12bicycloalkyl, C6-C12chlorobicycloalkyl, C6-C12bicycloalkenyl or adamantyl, or
R7 is C1-C16alkyl substituted by substituted or unsubstituted aryl, aryloxy, arylmethyleneoxy, arylcarbonyl, arylcarbonyloxy or a heterocyclic ring, or
R7 is C3-C15alkenyl, C3-C15alkenyl substituted by halogen, C1-C3alkoxy, C3-C8cycloalkyl or substituted or unsubstituted aryl or aryloxy, or
R7 is C3-C5alkynyl, C3-C12cycloalkyl, C3-C12cycloalkyl substituted by halogen, CN, C1-C3-trialkylsilyl, xe2x95x90O, C1-C6alkyl, cyano-C1-C5alkyl, C1-C5alkyl-CONHxe2x80x94C1-C5alkyl, phenyl-CONHxe2x80x94C1-C5alkyl, C1-C5chloroalkyl, C1-C3alkoxy, C1-C3alkylthio, C1-C3alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C3alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C5alkyl, C5-C7cycloalkyl, C2-C4alkenyl, C2-C4alkynyl, benzyl or C1-C3halogenoalkyl, or
R7 is C5-C7cycloalkenyl, C5-C7cycloalkenyl substituted by C1-C3alkyl, or
R7 is C6-C12bicycloalkyl, C6-C12bicycloalkyl substituted by C1-C3alkyl or halogen, C6-C12bicycloalkenyl, C6-C12bicycloalkenyl substituted by C1-C3alkyl, or
R7 is a substituted or unsubstituted nonaromatic heterocyclic ring or an alicyclic ring system;
R90 and R91 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C12alkyl, C1-C12alkyl substituted by halogen, NO2, CN, hydroxyl, C1-C3alkoxy, C1-C3trialkylsilyl, C1-C6alkylamino, di(C1-C6-alkyl)amino, C3-C7cycloalkyl, 
xe2x80x83or a heterocyclic ring, or C3-C10alkenyl, C3-C10alkynyl, C6-C12bicycloalkyl, C6-C12bicycloalkenyl, C3-C12cycloalkyl, C3-C12cycloalkyl substituted by C1-C4alkyl, C5-C7cycloalkenyl or C5-C7cycloalkenyl substituted by C1-C4alkyl, with the proviso that R90 and R91 are not simultaneously hydrogen; or
R90 and R91, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are bonded, form a saturated heterocyclic ring which contains 2-12 carbon atoms and can contain, as further heteroatoms, a nitrogen, an oxygen or a sulfur atom and can be substituted by C1-C4alkyl, C1- or C2-halogenoalkyl, methoxy-C1-C4alkyl, halogen, hydroxyl, CN, C1-C4alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl, C1- or C2halogenoalkyl, 
xe2x80x83C1-C3alkoxycarbonyl, (C1-C3alkyl)2NCO, di(C1-C4alkyl)amino or xe2x95x90O and can additionally be bridged by 1 or 2 
xe2x80x83groups and onto which 1 or 2 further carbocyclic, heterocyclic or aromatic rings can be fused, or
R90 and R91, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are bonded, form a monounsaturated heterocyclic ring which contains 5-7 carbon atoms and is substituted or unsubstituted by C1-C4alkyl, C1- or C2halogenoalkyl, halogen, hydroxyl, CN, amino, C1-C4alkylamino, di(C1-C4alkyl)amino, phenyl, C1-C4alkoxy or C1-C3alkoxycarbonyl and is additionally bridged by 1 or 2 
xe2x80x83groups and onto which 1 or 2 further carbocyclic, heterocyclic or aromatic rings can be fused;
the radicals R24 independently of one another are hydrogen or methyl;
R98 is hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, CN, C1-C3alkoxy, C1-C3alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C3-alkoxy-C1-C3alkyl, C1- or C2halogenoalkyl, C1-C5alkyl, NO2, C3-C5alkenyl, cyclopropyl or C1- or C2halogenoalkoxy;
R2 is halogen, C1-C10alkoxy, C1-C10alkoxy substituted by halogen, CN, NO2, C1-C6alkoxy, C1-C6alkylthio, C3-C6alkenyloxy, C1-C6alkoxycarbonyl, heterocyclyl or substituted or unsubstituted aryl or aryloxy, C3-C10alkenyloxy, C3-C10alkenyloxy substituted by halogen, CN, NO2, C1-C6alkoxy, C3-C6alkenyloxy, C1-C6alkoxycarbonyl or substituted or unsubstituted aryl or aryloxy, C1-C10alkylthio, C1-C10alkylthio substituted by halogen, CN, NO2, C1-C6alkoxy, C3-C6alkenyloxy, C1-C6alkoxycarbonyl or substituted or unsubstituted aryl or aryloxy, C3-C10alkenylthio or C3-C10alkenylthio substituted by halogen, CN, NO2, C1-C6alkoxy, C3-C6alkenyloxy, C1-C6alkoxycarbonyl or substituted or unsubstituted aryl or aryloxy, or
R2 is C3-C5alkynyloxy, C3-C5alkynylthio, C3-C8cycloalkyl-Xxe2x80x94, C6-C12bicycloalkyl-Xxe2x80x94, heterocyclyl-Xxe2x80x94, alicyclyl-Xxe2x80x94, aryl-Xxe2x80x94, phthalidyl-Xxe2x80x94, biphenyl-Xxe2x80x94 or heteroaryl-Xxe2x80x94; X is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, or
R2 is a group R88R89Nxe2x80x94, 
R88 and R89 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C6alkyl, C1-C6alkyl substituted by halogen, CN, C1-C3alkoxy or 
xe2x80x83C3-C12cycloalkyl, C3-C10alkenyl, C3-C10alkynyl, C6-C12bicycloalkyl or C6-C12bicycloalkyl substituted by C1-C3alkyl;
the radicals R20 independently of one another are hydrogen or C1-C4alkyl;
n7 is 4 or 5;
Y is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NR101xe2x80x94;
R101 is C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkylcarbonyl or C1-C3alkoxycarbonyl and
R98 is as defined above; and
R3 is halogen, C1-C10alkoxy, C1-C10alkoxy substituted by halogen, CN, NO2, C1-C6alkoxy, C1-C6alkylthio, C3-C6alkenyloxy, C1-C6alkoxycarbonyl, heterocyclyl or substituted or unsubstituted aryl or aryloxy, C3-C10alkenyloxy, C3-C10alkenyloxy substituted by halogen, CN, NO2, C1-C6alkoxy, C3-C6alkenyloxy, C1-C6alkoxycarbonyl or substituted or unsubstituted aryl or aryloxy, C1-C10alkylthio, C1-C10alkylthio substituted by halogen, CN, NO2, C1-C6alkoxy, C3-C6alkenyloxy, C1-C6alkoxycarbonyl or substituted or unsubstituted aryl or aryloxy, C3-C10alkenylthio or C3-C10alkenylthio substituted by halogen, CN, NO2, C1-C6alkoxy, C3-C6alkenyloxy, C1-C6alkoxycarbonyl or substituted or unsubstituted aryl or aryloxy, or
R3 is C3-C5alkynyloxy, C3-C5alkynylthio, C3-C8cycloalkyl-Xxe2x80x94, C6-C12bicycloalkyl-Xxe2x80x94, heterocyclyl-Xxe2x80x94, alicyclyl-Xxe2x80x94, aryl-Xxe2x80x94, phthalidyl-Xxe2x80x94, biphenyl-Xxe2x80x94 or heteroaryl-Xxe2x80x94; and X is as defined above.
Preferred compounds of the formula I are also those in which 
in which the radicals R20 independently of one another are hydrogen or C1-C4alkyl;
R25 is hydrogen, chlorine, methyl or methoxy;
R100 is hydrogen or C1-C3alkyl;
Y1 is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NR30;
R30 is hydrogen, methyl, C1-C3alkylcarbonyl or (C1-C3alkyl)2NCO;
n1 is 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5;
n2 is 0, 1 or 2; and
n3 is a number from 3 to 10.
Preferred compounds of the formula I are also those in which
R1 is the group xe2x80x94OR7, in which
R7 is as defined under formula I and
R2 and R3 independently of one another are chlorine, C1-C10alkoxy, C1-C10alkoxy substituted by halogen, CN, NO2, C1-C6alkoxy, C1-C6alkylthio, C3-C6alkenyloxy, C1-C6alkoxycarbonyl, heterocyclyl or substituted or unsubstituted aryl or aryloxy, C3-C10alkenyloxy, C3-C10alkenyloxy substituted by halogen, CN, NO2, C1-C6alkoxy, C3-C6alkenyloxy, C1-C6alkoxycarbonyl or substituted or unsubstituted aryl or aryloxy, C1-C10alkylthio, C1-C10alkylthio substituted by halogen, CN, NO2, C1-C6alkoxy, C3-C6alkenyloxy, C1-C6alkoxycarbonyl or substituted or unsubstituted aryl or aryloxy, C3-C10alkenylthio or C3-C10alkenylthio substituted by halogen, CN, NO2, C1-C6alkoxy, C3-C6alkenyloxy, C1-C6alkoxycarbonyl or substituted or unsubstituted aryl or aryloxy, or R2 and R3 independently of one another are C3-C5alkynyloxy, C3-C5alkynylthio, C3-C8cycloalkyl-Xxe2x80x94, C6-C12bicycloalkyl-Xxe2x80x94, heterocyclyl-Xxe2x80x94, alicyclyl-Xxe2x80x94, aryl-Xxe2x80x94, phthalidyl-Xxe2x80x94, biphenyl-Xxe2x80x94 or heteroaryl-Xxe2x80x94.
Compounds of the formula I which are likewise preferred are those in which
R1 is the group xe2x80x94OR7;
R2 is a group R88R89Nxe2x80x94, 
xe2x80x83and R3 is aryl-Xxe2x80x94,
phthalidyl-Xxe2x80x94, biphenyl-Xxe2x80x94, or heteroaryl-Xxe2x80x94, in which
R7, R20, R88, R89, Y, n7 and X are as defined under formula I.
Thiatriazine derivatives of the formula I which are furthermore preferred are those in which R1 is a group xe2x80x94NR90R91 or an N-heterocyclic radical, onto which 1 or 2 further carbocyclic, heterocyclic or aromatic rings can be fused and which contains or does not contain further heteroatoms.
R2 is a group R88R89Nxe2x80x94, 
xe2x80x83and R3 is aryl-Xxe2x80x94, phthalidyl-Xxe2x80x94, biphenyl-Xxe2x80x94 or heteroaryl-Xxe2x80x94, in which R20, R88, R89, Y, n7 and X are as defined under formula I.
Particularly preferred thiatriazine derivatives of the formula I are those in which
R1 is a group xe2x80x94OR7;
R7 C1-C16alkyl, C1-C16alkyl substituted by halogen, NO2, CN, C1-C5alkoxy, C1-C5alkylthio, C3-C8cycloalkoxy, C1-C3trialkylsilyl, C3-C10alkenyloxy, C3-C5alkynyloxy, C1-C5alkylcarbonyloxy, C1-C3alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C3alkylcarbonyl, C5-C7cycloalkenyl or C5-C7cycloalkenyl substituted by C1-C4alkyl, or
R7 is C1-C16alkyl substituted by C6-C12bicycloalkyl, C6-C12chlorobicycloalkyl,
C6-C12bicycloalkenyl or adamantyl, or R7 is C1-C16alkyl substituted by 
in which R24 is hydrogen or methyl;
R98 is hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, CN, C1-C3alkoxy, C1-C3alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C3alkoxy-C1-C3alkyl, C1- or C2halogenoalkyl, C1-C5alkyl, NO2, C3-C5alkenyl, cyclopropyl or C1- or C2halogenoalkoxy;
R99 is hydrogen, halogen, NO2, CN, C1-C5alkyl, C1-C6alkoxy, C1-C6alkenyloxycarbonyl, C1-C3alkylthio, 
xe2x80x83C1-C6alkoxycarbonyl, NH2, C1-C3alkyl-CONH, di(C1-C6alkyl)amino or C1-C6alkylamino;
R100 is hydrogen or C1-C3alkyl; and
R101 is C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkylcarbonyl or C1-C3alkoxycarbonyl; or
R7 is C3-C12cycloalkyl, C3-C12cycloalkyl substituted by halogen, CN, C1-C3trialkylsilyl, xe2x95x90O, C1-C6alkyl, cyano-C1-C5alkyl, C1-C5alkyl-CONHxe2x80x94C1-C5alkyl, phenyl-CONHxe2x80x94C1-C5alkyl, C1-C5chloroalkyl, C1-C3alkoxy, C1-C3alkylthio, C1-C3alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C3alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C5alkyl, C5-C7cycloalkyl, C2-C4alkenyl, C2-C4alkynyl, benzyl or C1-C3halogenoalkyl, C5-C7-cycloalkenyl or C5-C7cycloalkenyl substituted by C1-C3alkyl, or
R7 is C6-C12bicycloalkyl, C6-C12bicycloalkyl substituted by C1-C3alkyl or halogen,
C6-C12bicycloalkenyl or C6-C12bicycloalkenyl substituted by C1-C3alkyl, or
R7 is a substituted or unsubstituted nonaromatic heterocyclic ring or an alicyclic ring system;
R2 is a group R88R89Nxe2x80x94;
R88 and R89 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C6alkyl, C1-C6alkyl substituted by halogen, CN, C1-C3alkoxy or 
xe2x80x83C3-C12cycloalkyl, C3-C10alkenyl,
C3-C10alkynyl, C6-C12bicycloalkyl or C6-C12bicycloalkyl substituted by C1-C3alkyl; and
R3 is aryl-Xxe2x80x94, phthalidyl-Xxe2x80x94, biphenyl-Xxe2x80x94 or heteroaryl-Xxe2x80x94.
Of these, especially preferred thiatriazine derivatives of the formula I are those in which
R7 is C3-C12cycloalkyl, C3-C12cycloalkyl substituted by halogen, CN, C1-C6alkyl, cyano-C1-C5alkyl, C1-C3alkoxy or C1-C3halogenoalkyl, or R7 is C5-C7cycloalkenyl or C5-C7cyclo-alkenyl substituted by methyl, or
R7 is C6-C12bicycloalkyl, C6-C12bicycloalkyl substituted by methyl or chlorine,
C6-C12bicycloalkenyl or C6-C12bicycloalkenyl substituted by methyl, or 
in which
R100 is hydrogen or C1-C3alkyl; and
R101 is C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkylcarbonyl or C1-C3alkoxycarbonyl; or 
in which R20 is hydrogen or C1-C4alkyl;
R21 and R22 independently of one another are hydrogen or C1-C4alkyl;
R24 is hydrogen or methyl;
R25 is hydrogen, chlorine, methyl or methoxy;
R98 is hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, CN, C1-C3alkoxy, C1-C3alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C3alkoxy-C1-C3alkyl, C1- or C2halogenoalkyl, C1-C5alkyl, NO2, C3-C5alkenyl, cyclopropyl or C1- or C2-halogenoalkoxy;
n6 is 3, 4, 5 or 6;
n9 is 3 or 4; and
R100 and R101 are as defined above;
R2 is a group R88R89Nxe2x80x94;
R88 and R89 independently of one another are hydrogen or C1-C6alkyl and 
in which X is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94;
X2 is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NR100xe2x80x94;
R20, R24 and R100 are as defined above;
R92 is hydrogen or C1-C4alkyl;
R93 is hydrogen, C1-C4alkyl, hydroxyl, C1-C4alkoxy or C1-C4alkylthio;
R97 is hydrogen, halogen, NO2, CN, C3-C6cycloalkoxy, C1-C10alkyl, C1-C10calkyl substituted by halogen, CN, NO2, C1-C6alkoxy, C3-C6alkenyloxy, C1-C6alkoxycarbonyl or substituted or unsubstituted aryl or aryloxy, C3-C10alkenyl, C3-C10alkenyl substituted by halogen, CN, NO2, C1-C6alkoxy, C3-C6alkenyloxy, C1-C6alkoxycarbonyl or substituted or unsubstituted aryl or aryloxy, C1-C10alkoxy, C1-C10alkoxy substituted by halogen, CN, NO2, C1-C6alkoxy, C3-C6alkenyloxy, C1-C6alkoxycarbonyl or substituted or unsubstituted aryl or aryloxy, C3-C10alkenyloxy, C3-C10alkenyloxy substituted by halogen, CN, NO2, C1-C6alkoxy, C3-C6alkenyloxy, C1-C6alkoxycarbonyl or substituted or unsubstituted aryl or aryloxy, C1-C10alkylcarbonyl, C1-C10alkylcarbonyl substituted by halogen, CN, NO2, C1-C6alkoxy, C3-C6alkenyloxy, C1-C6alkoxycarbonyl or substituted or unsubstituted aryl or aryloxy, C1-C10alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C10alkoxycarbonyl substituted by halogen, CN, NO2, C1-C6alkoxy, C3-C6alkenyloxy, C1-C6alkoxycarbonyl or substituted or unsubstituted aryl or aryloxy, C1-C10alkylcarbonyloxy or C1-C10alkylcarbonyloxy substituted by halogen, CN, NO2, C1-C6-alkoxy, C3-C6alkenyloxy, C1-C6alkoxycarbonyl or substituted or unsubstituted aryl or aryloxy, or
R97 is CHO, C3-C8cycloalkyl, C1-C4alkylthio, C3- or C4alkenylthio, (R94)2Nxe2x80x94, (R95)2Nxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, aryl, aryloxy, arylcarbonyl or aryloxycarbonyl, or a group 
xe2x80x83the radicals R94 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C10alkyl, C3-C8cycloalkyl, C1-C10alkylcarbonyl or substituted or unsubstituted arylcarbonyl; the radicals
R95 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C5alkyl or C3-C8cycloalkyl;
n5 is a number from 5 to 12; and
R98 is as defined above.
Of these, those compounds in which X and X2 are xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 are especially important.
Particularly preferred compounds of the formula I are also those in which
R1 is a group xe2x80x94NR90R91 or 
xe2x80x83R90 and R91 independently of one another are C1-C12alkyl, C1-C12alkyl substituted by halogen, CN or C1-C3alkoxy, C6-C12bicycloalkyl, C6-C12bicycloalkenyl, C3-C12cycloalkyl, C3-C12cycloalkyl substituted by C1-C4alkyl, C5-C7cycloalkenyl or C5-C7cycloalkenyl substituted by C1-C4alkyl;
the radicals R20 independently of one another are hydrogen or C1-C4alkyl;
n1 is 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5;
n2 is 0, 1 or 2; and
n3 is a number from 3 to 10;
R2 is a group R88R89Nxe2x80x94;
R88 and R89 independently of one another are hydrogen or C1-C6alkyl and 
in which X is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94;
X2 is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NR100xe2x80x94;
R100 is hydrogen or C1-C3alkyl;
R20 is as defined above;
R24 is hydrogen or methyl;
R92 is hydrogen or C1-C4alkyl;
R93 is hydrogen, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy or C1-C4alkylthio;
R97 is hydrogen, halogen, NO2, CN, C3-C6cycloalkoxy, C1-C10alkyl, C1-C10alkyl substituted by halogen, CN, NO2, C1-C6alkoxy, C3-C6alkenyloxy, C1-C6alkoxycarbonyl or substituted or unsubstituted aryl or aryloxy, C3-C10alkenyl, C3-C10alkenyl substituted by halogen, CN, NO2, C1-C6alkoxy, C3-C6alkenyloxy, C1-C6alkoxycarbonyl or substituted or unsubstituted aryl or aryloxy, C1-C10alkoxy, C1-C10alkoxy substituted by halogen, CN, NO2, C1-C6alkoxy, C3-C6-alkenyloxy, C1-C6alkoxycarbonyl or substituted or unsubstituted aryl or aryloxy, C3-C10alkenyloxy, C3-C10alkenyloxy substituted by halogen, CN, NO2, C1-C6alkoxy, C3-C6alkenyloxy, C1-C6alkoxycarbonyl or substituted or unsubstituted aryl or aryloxy, C1-C10alkylcarbonyl, C1-C10alkylcarbonyl substituted by halogen, CN, NO2, C1-C6alkoxy, C3-C6alkenyloxy, C1-C6alkoxycarbonyl or substituted or unsubstituted aryl or aryloxy, C1-C10alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C10alkoxycarbonyl substituted by halogen, CN, NO2, C1-C6alkoxy, C3-C6alkenyloxy, C1-C6alkoxycarbonyl or substituted or unsubstituted aryl or aryloxy, C1-C10alkylcarbonyloxy or C1-C10alkylcarbonyloxy substituted by halogen, CN, NO2, C1-C6-alkoxy, C3-C6alkenyloxy, C1-C6alkoxycarbonyl or substituted or unsubstituted aryl or aryloxy, or R97 is CHO, C3-C8cycloalkyl, C1-C4alkylthio, C3- or C4alkenylthio, (R94)2Nxe2x80x94, (R95)2Nxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, aryl, aryloxy, arylcarbonyl or aryloxycarbonyl, or a group 
xe2x80x83the radicals R94 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C10alkyl, C3-C8cycloalkyl, C1-C10alkylcarbonyl or substituted or unsubstituted arylcarbonyl;
the radicals R95 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C5alkyl or C3-C8cycloalkyl;
n5 is a number from 5 to 12; and
R98 is hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, CN, C1-C3alkoxy, C1-C3alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C3-alkoxy-C1-C3alkyl, C1- or C2halogenoalkyl, C1-C5alkyl, NO2, C3-C5alkenyl, cyclopropyl or C1- or C2halogenoalkoxy.
Especially preferred compounds of these are those in which R1 is a group
xe2x80x94NR90R91 or 
xe2x80x83R90 and R91 independently of one another are C1-C12alkyl, C1-C12alkyl substituted by halogen, CN or C1-C3alkoxy, C3-C8cycloalkyl, C3-C8cycloalkyl substituted by methyl, C5-C7cycloalkenyl or C5-C7cycloalkenyl substituted by methyl;
the radicals R20 independently of one another are hydrogen or methyl;
n1 is 2, 3 or 4;
n2 0 or 1; and
n3 is 3, 4 or 5;
R2 is a group R88R89Nxe2x80x94;
R88 and R89 independently of one another are hydrogen or C1-C3alkyl; and 
in which X is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94;
R97 is hydrogen, halogen, NO2, CN, C1-C10alkyl, C1-C10alkyl substituted by halogen, CN, NO2, C1-C6alkoxy or substituted or unsubstituted aryl or aryloxy, C3-C10alkenyl, C3-C10alkenyl substituted by halogen, CN, NO2, C1-C6alkoxy or substituted or unsubstituted aryl or aryloxy, C1-C10alkoxy, C1-C10alkoxy substituted by halogen, CN, NO2, C1-C6alkoxy or substituted or unsubstituted aryl or aryloxy, C3-C10alkenyloxy, C3-C10alkenyloxy substituted by halogen, CN, NO2, C1-C6alkoxy or substituted or unsubstituted aryl or aryloxy, C1-C10alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C10alkoxycarbonyl substituted by halogen, CN, NO2, C1-C6alkoxy or substituted or unsubstituted aryl or aryloxy, C1-C10alkylcarbonyloxy or C1-C10alkylcarbonyloxy substituted by halogen, CN, NO2, C1-C6alkoxy or substituted or unsubstituted aryl or aryloxy, or R97 is (R94)2Nxe2x80x94, (R95)2Nxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, aryl, aryloxy, arylcarbonyl or aryloxycarbonyl;
the radicals R94 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C4alkyl, C3-C8cycloalkyl, C1-C5alkylcarbonyl or substituted or unsubstituted arylcarbonyl; and
the radicals R95 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C3alkyl or C3-C6cycloalkyl.
Especially preferred individual compounds from the scope of formula I are:
3-amino-5-pentafluorophenoxy-1-(trans-3,3,5-trimethylcyclohexanolyl)thiatriazine;
3-amino-5-pentafluorophenoxy-1-[(N-cis-3,3,5-trimethylcyclohexyl)methylamino]thiatriazine;
3-amino-5-pentafluorophenoxy-1-octamethyleneimino-thiatriazine;
3-amino-5-pentafluorophenoxy-1-decahydroquinolyl-thiatriazine;
3-amino-5-pentafluorophenoxy-1-tetrahydroisoquinolyl-thiatriazine; and
the compound of the formula 
The compounds of the formula I can be prepared on the one hand by process steps known per se using known starting materials, and on the other hand by processes which are not known per se. The latter processes which are not known per se comprise a procedure in which, for preparation of compounds of the formula I in which R1 is the group R7; R2 and R3 independently of one another are halogen, C1-C10alkoxy, C1-C10alkoxy substituted by halogen, CN, NO2, C1-C6alkoxy, C1-C6alkylthio, C3-C6alkenyloxy, C1-C6alkoxycarbonyl, heterocyclyl or substituted or unsubstituted aryl or aryloxy, C3-C10alkenyloxy, C3-C10alkenyloxy substituted by halogen, CN, NO2, C1-C6alkoxy, C3-C6alkenyloxy, C1-C6alkoxycarbonyl or substituted or unsubstituted aryl or aryloxy, C1-C10alkylthio, C1-C10alkylthio substituted by halogen, CN, NO2, C1-C6alkoxy, C3-C6alkenyloxy, C1-C6alkoxycarbonyl or substituted or unsubstituted aryl or aryloxy, C3-C10alkenylthio or C3-C10alkenylthio substituted by halogen, CN, NO2, C1-C6alkoxy, C3-C6alkenyloxy, C1-C6alkoxycarbonyl or substituted or unsubstituted aryl or aryloxy, or R2 and R3 independently of one another are C3-C5alkynyloxy, C3-C5alkynylthio, C3-C8cycloalkyl-Xxe2x80x94, C8-C12bicycloalkyl-Xxe2x80x94, heterocyclyl-Xxe2x80x94, alicyclyl-Xxe2x80x94, aryl-Xxe2x80x94, phthalidyl-Xxe2x80x94, biphenyl-Xxe2x80x94 or heteroaryl-Xxe2x80x94, and X is as defined under formula I,
a1) 1,3,5-trichlorthiatriazine is used as the starting substance, and this is converted with an alcohol of the formula XVII
R7xe2x80x94OHxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XVII),
xe2x80x83in which R7 is as defined under formula I,
if appropriate in the presence of an equimolar amount of base and an inert organic solvent, into the compound of the formula VII 
xe2x80x83in which R7 is as defined,
and this compound is then either
b1) reacted with a compound of the formula XXIII
R14xe2x80x94X1Hxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XXIII),
xe2x80x83in which R14 is C1-C10alkyl, C1-C10alkyl substituted by halogen, CN, NO2, C1-C6alkoxy, C1-C6alkylthio, C3-C6alkenyloxy, C1-C6alkoxycarbonyl, heterocyclyl or substituted or unsubstituted aryl or aryloxy, C3-C10alkenyl or C3-C10alkenyl substituted by halogen, CN, NO2, C1-C6alkoxy, C3-C6alkenyloxy, C1-C6alkoxycarbonyl or substituted or unsubstituted aryl or aryloxy, C3-C5alkynyl, C3-C8cycloalkyl, C6-C12bicycloalkyl, heterocyclyl or alicyclyl and X1 is oxygen or sulfur,
in the presence of an equimolar amount of base and an inert organic solvent, or
b2) converted with a compound of the formula XVI
R12xe2x80x94X1Hxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XVI),
xe2x80x83in which R12 is an aryl, phthalidyl, biphenyl or heteroaryl radical; and
X1 is oxygen or sulfur,
in the presence of an equimolar amount of base and an aprotic solvent, into the compound of the formula VI 
xe2x80x83in which R3 is xe2x80x94X1xe2x80x94R12,
and this compound is either
c2) reacted with the compound of the formula XXIII
R14xe2x80x94X1Hxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XXIII),
xe2x80x83in which R14 and X1 are as defined above,
in the presence of an equimolar amount of base and an inert organic solvent, or
c3) converted with the compound of the formula XVI
R12xe2x80x94X1Hxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XVI),
xe2x80x83in which R12 and X1 are as defined above,
in the presence of an equimolar amount of base and an aprotic solvent, into the compound of the formula V 
xe2x80x83in which R3 is xe2x80x94X1xe2x80x94R12 and
R7, X1 and R12 are as defined above,
and this compound is then
d3) reacted with the compound of the formula XXIII
R14xe2x80x94X1Hxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XXIII),
xe2x80x83in which R14 and X1 are as defined,
in the presence of an equimolar amount of base and in an inert organic solvent, or the compound of the formula VII
b3) converted with 2 mol of compound of the formula XVI
R12xe2x80x94X1Hxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XVI),
xe2x80x83in which R12 and X1 are as defined,
in the presence of an equimolar amount of base and in an aprotic organic solvent, into the compound of the formula V, and this compound is then reacted in a manner analogous to that described under d3), or
a2) 1,3,5-trichlorothiatriazine is converted with a C6-C12bicycloalkyl epoxide, a C6-C12bicycloalkyl epoxide substituted by C1-C3alkyl or an epoxide of the formula XVIII or XIX 
xe2x80x83in which the radicals R13 independently of one another are hydrogen, C3-C8alkenyl, C1-C14alkyl, C1-C14alkyl substituted by halogen, NO2, CN, C1-C5alkoxy, aryloxy or C1-C3alkoxycarbonyl;
the radicals R23 independently of one another are hydrogen or C1-C6alkyl;
n8 is a number from 3-10; and
n11 is 1 or 2,
in an inert organic solvent, into the compound of the formula VII in which R7 is C2-C16-b-chloroalkyl, C2-C16-b-chloroalkyl substituted by halogen, NO2, CN, C1-C5alkoxy, aryloxy or C1-C3alkoxycarbonyl, C5-C12-b-chlorocycloalkyl or C5-C12-b-chlorocycloalkyl substituted by C1-C6alkyl,
and this compound reacted further in a manner analogous to that described under b1); b2) and c2); b2), c3) and d3); or b3) and d3), or
a3) 1,3,5-trichlorothiatriazine is reacted with an alcohol of the formula XVII
R7xe2x80x94OHxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XVII),
xe2x80x83in which R7 is C1-C10alkyl, C1-C10alkyl substituted by halogen, CN, NO2, C1-C5alkoxy, C1-C5alkylthio, C3-C6alkenyloxy, C1-C3alkoxycarbonyl, heterocyclyl or substituted or unsubstituted aryl or aryloxy, C3-C10alkenyl, C3-C10alkenyl substituted by halogen, C1-C3alkoxy or substituted or unsubstituted aryl or aryloxy, C3-C5alkynyl, C3-C8cycloalkyl, C6-C12bicycloalkyl, heterocyclyl or alicyclyl,
if appropriate in an inert solvent in the presence of an eqimolar amount of base.
Another process according to the invention for the preparation of the compounds of the formula I in which
xe2x80x83R1 is the group xe2x80x94OR7;
R2 is a group R88R89Nxe2x80x94, 
and R3 is aryl-Xxe2x80x94, phthalidyl-Xxe2x80x94, biphenyl-Xxe2x80x94 or heteroaryl-Xxe2x80x94 comprises a procedure in which
c4) a compound of the formula VI 
xe2x80x83in which R7 is as defined under formula I and
R3 is as defined above,
is reacted with an amine of the formula XIII, XIV or XV
R88R89NH (XIII), 
xe2x80x83in which R20, R88, R89, Y and n7 are as defined under formula I,
if appropriate in a solvent; or
c3) the compound of the formula VI is first converted with a compound of the formula XVI
R12xe2x80x94X1Hxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XVI),
xe2x80x83in which R12 is an aryl, phthalidyl, biphenyl or heteroaryl radical, and
X1 is oxygen or sulfur,
in the presence of an equimolar amount of base and in an aprotic organic solvent, into the compound of the formula V 
xe2x80x83in which R3 is xe2x80x94X1xe2x80x94R12 and
R7, R12 and X1 are as defined, and
d4) this is then reacted with an amine of the formula XIII, XIV or XV in a manner analogous to that described under C4); or in which
a4) 1,3,5-trichlorothiatriazine is converted with an alcoholate of the formula XVII1
(R7xe2x80x94Oxe2x88x92)nM1+nxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XVII1),
xe2x80x83in which R7 is as defined under formula I;
M1+n is an alkali metal or alkaline earth metal ion or a metal ion of the first or second sub-group of the Periodic Table; and
n is 1, 2, 3 or 4,
in the presence of an inert organic solvent, into the compound of the formula VII 
xe2x80x83in which R7 is as defined, and
b4) this is reacted with an amine of the formula XIII, XIV or XV
R88R89NH 
in which R20, R88, R89, Y and n7 are as defined under formula I,
if appropriate in a solvent, to give the compound of the formula VIII 
xe2x80x83in which R2 and R7 are as defined, and
c5) this is then reacted with a compound of the formula XVI
R12xe2x80x94X1Hxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XVI),
xe2x80x83in which R12 is an aryl, phthalidyl, biphenyl or heteroaryl radical; and
X1 is oxygen or sulfur,
in a solvent in the presence of a tertiary amine and, if appropriate, another base.
The process according to the invention for the preparation of the compounds of the formula I in which
xe2x80x83R1 is a group xe2x80x94NR90R91 or an N-heterocyclic radical onto which 1 or 2 further carbocyclic, heterocyclic or aromatic rings can be fused and which can contain further heteroatoms;
R2 is a group R88R89Nxe2x80x94, 
xe2x80x83and R3 is aryl-Xxe2x80x94, phthalidyl-Xxe2x80x94, biphenyl-Xxe2x80x94 or heteroaryl-Xxe2x80x94
comprises a procedure in which
e) a compound of the formula III 
xe2x80x83in which R7 is as defined under formula I and
R2 and R3 are as defined,
is reacted with an amine of the formula XI or XII 
xe2x80x83in which R90 and R91 are as defined under formula I and
R11 is a cyclic radical onto which 1 or 2 further carbocyclic, heterocyclic or aromatic rings can be fused and which can contain further heteroatoms,
if appropriate in a solvent; or in which
a5) 1,3,5-trichlorothiatriazine is converted with an amine of the formula XI or XII 
xe2x80x83in which R90 and R91 are as defined under formula I and
R11 is a cyclic radical onto which 1 or 2 carbocyclic, heterocyclic or aromatic rings can be fused and which can contain further heteroatoms,
or with an amide of the formula XI1 or XII1, 
xe2x80x83in which R90, R91 and R11 are as defined;
M2+n is an alkali metal or alkaline earth metal ion or a metal ion of the first or second sub-group of the Periodic Table; and
n is 1, 2, 3 or 4,
in the presence of an inert organic solvent and if appropriate a base, into the compound of the formula IX 
xe2x80x83in which R1 is as defined, and
b5) this is reacted with an amine of the formula XIII, XIV or XV 
xe2x80x83in which R20, R88, R89, Y and n7 are as defined under formula I,
if appropriate in a solvent, to give the compound of the formula X 
xe2x80x83in which R1 and R2 are as defined, and
c6) this is then reacted with a compound of the formula XVI
R12xe2x80x94X1Hxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XVI),
xe2x80x83in which R12 is an aryl, phthalidyl, biphenyl or heteroaryl radical; and
X1 is oxygen or sulfur,
in a solvent in the presence of a tertiary amine and a further equivalent amount of base.
Another process according to the invention for the preparation of compounds of the formula I in which
xe2x80x83R1 is a group xe2x80x94OR7;
R2 is a group R88R89Nxe2x80x94, 
xe2x80x83aryl-Xxe2x80x94, phthalidyl-Xxe2x80x94, biphenyl-Xxe2x80x94 or heteroaryl-Xxe2x80x94; and R3 is aryl-Xxe2x80x94, phthalidyl-Xxe2x80x94, biphenyl-Xxe2x80x94 or heteroaryl-Xxe2x80x94, comprises a procedure in which a compound of the formula I in which
R1 is a group xe2x80x94OR7, in which
R7 is other than in the end product; and
R2 and R3 are as defined
is reacted with an alcohol of the formula XVII
R7xe2x80x94OHxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XVII)
xe2x80x83in which R7 is other than in the starting substance of the formula I, in the presence of an inert organic solvent and a catalytic or equimolar amount of base.
The abovementioned processes according to the invention for the preparation of compounds of the formula I follow equations 1 and 2, the scope of the compounds of the formula I being composed of the scopes of the compounds of the formulae II, III and IV shown in the equations mentioned. 
In equation 1 the following applies:
a1) R7xe2x80x94OH (XVII), solvent, xe2x88x9260xc2x0-+80xc2x0 C.;
a2) Bicycloalkyl epoxides, 
xe2x80x83solvent, 0xc2x0-130xc2x0 C.;
a3) R7xe2x80x94OH (XVII), solvent, base, for example NaH, 10xc2x0-40xc2x0 C.;
b1) R14xe2x80x94X1H (XXIII), solvent, base, for example NaH, xe2x88x9260xc2x0-+80xc2x0 C.;
b2) R12xe2x80x94X1H (XVI), solvent, base, for example NaH, xe2x88x9260xc2x0-+50xc2x0 C.;
b3) 2 mol R12xe2x80x94X1H (XVI), solvent, base, for example NaH, xe2x88x9260xc2x0-+50xc2x0 C.;
c2) R14xe2x80x94X1H (XXIII), solvent, base, for example K tert-butylate, xe2x88x9260xc2x0-+80xc2x0 C.;
c3) R12xe2x80x94X1H (XVI), solvent, base, for example NaH, xe2x88x9260xc2x0-+50xc2x0 C.; and
d3) R14xe2x80x94X1H (XXIII), solvent, base, for example K tert-butylate, xe2x88x9260xc2x0-+80xc2x0 C.;
a4) (R7xe2x80x94Oxe2x88x92)n M1+n (VII1), for example (R7xe2x80x94Oxe2x88x92)(MgCl)+, solvent, for example tetrahydrofuran, xe2x88x9278xc2x0-0xc2x0 C.;
b4) R88R89NH (XIII), 
xe2x80x83solvent, xe2x88x9278xc2x0-+40xc2x0 C.;
a5) R90R91NH (XI) or 
xe2x80x83base, for example Et3N, solvent, or
(R90R91Nxe2x88x92)n M2+n (XI1) or 
xe2x80x83solvent, xe2x88x9278xc2x0-0xc2x0 C.;
b5) R88R89NH (XIII), 
xe2x80x83solvent, xe2x88x9278xc2x0-+40xc2x0 C.,
xe2x80x83in which R7, R11, R12, R13, R14, R20, R23, R88, R89, R90, R91, n, n7, n8, n11, Y, X1, M1+n and M2+n are as defined above. 
In equation 2, the following applies:
c3) R12xe2x80x94X1H (XVI), solvent, base, for example NaH, xe2x88x9260xc2x0-+50xc2x0 C.;
c4) R88R89NH (XIII), 
xe2x80x83solvent, xe2x88x9250xc2x0-+50xc2x0 C.;
d4) R88R89NH (XIII), 
xe2x80x83solvent, xe2x88x9220xc2x0-+100xc2x0 C.;
e) R90R91NH (XI) or 
xe2x80x83solvent, 20xc2x0-150xc2x0 C.;
c5) R12xe2x80x94X1H (XVI), solvent, tertiary amine, for example (CH3)3N, if appropriate base, for example NaOH, xe2x88x9210xc2x0-+70xc2x0 C.;
c6) R12xe2x80x94X1H (XVI), solvent, tertiary amine, for example (CH3)3N, base, for example NaOH, xe2x88x9210xc2x0-+70xc2x0 C.;
p) R7xe2x80x94OH (XVII), solvent, basecat, for example NaH, xe2x88x9260xc2x0-+50xc2x0 C.; and
q) R7xe2x80x94OH (XVII), solvent, base, for example NaH, 0xc2x0-+50xc2x0 C.;
xe2x80x83in which R7, R11, R12, R20, R88, R89, R90, R91, Y, n7 and X1 are as defined above.
The substitution of the most reactive chlorine atom on the sulfur of the 1,3,5-trichloro-thiatriazine leads on the one hand by a process variant a1), by reaction with the alcohol of the formula XVII, by process variant a2), by reaction with bicycloalkyl epoxides or epoxides of the formula XVIII or XIX, or by process variant a4), by reaction with alcoholates of the formula XVII1, to the compounds of the formula VII, and on the other hand by process variant a3), by reaction with the alcohol of the formula XVII, directly to the compounds of the formula IV (equation 1).
Process variant a2) always gives 1-b-chloroalkoxy derivatives of the formula VII here.
The reaction according to process variant a1) is advantageously carried out in a non-polar organic solvent which is inert in the reaction, such as chlorinated hydrocarbons, for example methylene chloride, chloroform or carbon tetrachloride, aromatic hydrocarbons, for example benzene, toluene or xylenes, cyclic hydrocarbons, for example cyclohexane, or cyclic ethers, for example tetrahydrofuran or dioxane, at reaction temperatures of xe2x88x9260xc2x0 C. to +80xc2x0 C., preferably at temperatures of xe2x88x9230xc2x0 C. to +50xc2x0 C., if appropriate in the presence of an equimolar amount of base. Examples of suitable bases are organic bases, such as tertiary amines, for example trimethylamine, triethylamine, quinuclidine, 1,4-diazabicyclo-[2.2.2]octane, 1,5-diazabicyclo[4.3.0]non-5-ene or 1,5-diazabicyclo[5.4.0]undec-7-ene or alcoholates, for example potassium tert-butylate, sodium methylate or sodium ethylate. However, inorganic bases, such as hydrides, for example sodium or calcium hydride, hydroxides, such as sodium or potassium hydroxide, carbonates, such as sodium or potassium carbonate, or bicarbonates, such as potassium or sodium bicarbonate, can also be used as bases. In a preferred embodiment (Example H2), 2-chloroethanol and an equimolar amount of triethylamine are dissolved in carbon tetrachloride and a solution of 1,3,5-trichlorothiatriazine in carbon tetrachloride is added to this cooled solution (xe2x88x9215xc2x0 C.), and the mixture is subsequently warmed to 0xc2x0 C.
The reaction of 1,3,5-trichlorothiatriazine with bicycloalkyl epoxides or with epoxides of the formula XVIII or XIX is expediently carried out in the same solvents as listed under variant a1) at reaction temperatures of 0xc2x0 to 130xc2x0 C., preferably at reaction temperatures of 25xc2x0 to 80xc2x0 C.
In a preferred embodiment (Example H1), 1,3,5-trichlorothiatriazine is dissolved in carbon tetrachloride and an equimolar amount of cyclohexene oxide is added at room temperature.
In process variant a4), 1,3,5-trichlorothiatriazine is reacted with an alcoholate of the formula XVII1
(R7xe2x80x94Oxe2x88x92)n M1+nxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XVII1),
in which R7 is as defined under formula I;
M1+n is a mono- or polyvalent metal ion, for example an alkali metal or alkaline earth metal ion or a metal ion of the first or second sub-group of the Periodic Table, preferably lithium, magnesium, zinc, aluminium, silicon, fin or titanium, but especially preferably magnesium; and n is the number 1, 2, 3 or 4 (=oxidation number of the corresponding metal ion) in the presence of an inert organic solvent, such as ethers, for example diethyl ether or tetrahydrofuran (THF).
In the compounds of the formula XVII1 in the case of polyvalent metal ions M1+n, if n greater than 1, further substituents, for example halogen, C1-C4alkyl or cyano, are also possible in addition to one or more R7xe2x80x94Oxe2x88x92 groups. Furthermore, the alcoholates of the formula XVII1 can also be employed in combination With salts, for example aluminium, tin or zinc chloride or aluminium or zinc bromide.
The reaction temperatures for this reaction range from xe2x88x9270xc2x0 to +20xc2x0 C., but are preferably below 0xc2x0 C.
The resulting compound of the formula VII can be isolated, if appropriate, or else used directly for the next reaction stage.
In process variant a3), the most reactive chlorine atom on the sulfur of the thiatriazine ring is replaced in particular by the group xe2x80x94OR7 with addition of an equimolar amount of base; the less reactive chlorine atoms on the carbon atoms in the 3- and 5-positions can also be partly or completely replaced by the group xe2x80x94OR7, depending on the reaction conditions (for example low reaction temperatures; slow warming of the reaction mixture).
The replacement according to variant a3) is advantageously carried out in the presence of a non-polar organic solvent which is inert in the reaction. Such solvents are listed under variants a1) and a2). The alcohol of the formula XVII is accordingly converted into the corresponding alcoholate in the solvent by treatment with a strong base, such as metal hydrides, for example sodium hydride, and this alcoholate solution is added dropwise to a solution of 1,3,5-trichlorothiatriazine at temperatures of 10xc2x0 to 40xc2x0 C., in particular at temperatures of 20xc2x0 to 30xc2x0 C., while cooling.
In a preferred embodiment (Example H9), the 1,3,5-trichlorothiatriazine is dissolved in tetrahydrofuran and a methanolic sodium methylate solution in tetrahydrofuran is added dropwise at 30xc2x0 C., while cooling. Completely substituted 1,3,5-trimethoxythiatriazine is obtained.
Preparation of the thiatriazine derivatives of the formula VI (equation 1) according to process variant b2) is advantageously carried out by reaction of the corresponding 3,5-dichloro-thiatriazine of the formula VII with an alcohol of the formula XVI
R12xe2x80x94X1Hxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XVI),
in which R12 and X1 are as defined,
in the presence of an organic solvent which is inert in the reaction, such as cyclic ethers, for example tetrahydrofuran or dioxane, and an equimolar amount of base, for example alkali metal hydrides, preferably sodium or lithium hydride, or alcoholates, for example potassium tert-butylate. The reaction temperatures range from xe2x88x9260xc2x0 to +50xc2x0 C., preferably from +40xc2x0 to xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C.
In a preferred embodiment (Example H4), ethyl salicylate is dissolved in tetrahydrofuran together with the equimolar amount of sodium hydride, 1-chloroethoxy-3,5-dichlorothiatriazine is added dropwise at xe2x88x9230xc2x0 C. and the mixture is then warmed to room temperature.
The substitution of the remaining chlorine atom in the thiatriazine derivative of the formula VI with a further radical xe2x80x94X1R12 is carried out in accordance with process variant c3). This reaction advantageously proceeds analogously to variant b2), and leads to symmetrically or asymmetrically substituted thiatriazine derivatives of the formula V, depending on the compound of the formula XVI employed (equation 1).
The thiatriazine derivatives of the formula V can also be prepared directly from the compounds of the formula VII according to process variant b3), and leads exclusively to symmetrically substituted derivatives being formed. The reaction according to process variant b3) is advantageously carried out analogously to process variant b2) or c3), but with the difference that two molar equivalents of the compound of the formula XVI and accordingly two molar equivalents of base are employed.
The preparation of the thiatriazine derivatives of the formula IV (equation 1), in which R2, R3 and R7 are as defined,
is advantageously carried out in accordance with process variant d3) from the thiatriazine derivatives of the formula V by reaction with alcohols or thiols of the formula XXIII
R14xe2x80x94X1Hxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XXIII),
in which R14 and X1 are as defined,
in an inert organic solvent analogously to process variant a1) at temperatures of xe2x88x9260xc2x0 to +80xc2x0 C., preferably xe2x88x9250xc2x0 C. to room temperature, in the presence of an equimolar amount of base. Suitable bases are, for example, organic bases, such as tertiary amines, for example triethylamine, alcoholates, for example potassium tert-butylate, or inorganic bases, such as alkali metal hydrides, for example sodium or lithium hydride. If appropriate, the alcohol of the formula XXIII can also be used as the solvent. Partial or complete exchange can take place both on the sulfur atom (1-position) and on the carbon atoms in the 3- and 5-positions, depending on the reaction conditions (reaction temperature, reaction time) and the ease of substitution of the substituents in the starting compound of the formula V. In a preferred embodiment (Example H10), 1-(b-chloroethoxy)-3,5-di(2xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-difluorophenoxy)-thiatriazine is dissolved in methanol and a sodium methylate solution in methanol is added dropwise at low temperatures (xe2x88x9260xc2x0 C.). The derivative substituted by methoxy in the 1-position is first formed by this procedure and is converted into 1,3-dimethoxy-5-(2xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-fluorophenoxy)thiatriazine when the reaction solution is warmed.
In another preferred embodiment (Example H11), 1-(b-chloroethoxy)-3,5-di(2xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-dichlorophenoxy)thiatriazine is dissolved in tetrahydrofuran and a solution of 2,2,2-trichloroethanol and sodium hydride is added dropwise at low temperatures (xe2x88x9250xc2x0 C.). After the reaction mixture has been warmed up, the derivative of the formula IV substituted by 2,2,2-trichloroethoxy in the 3- and 5-positions on the thiatriazine ring is isolated.
The reactions according to process variants b1) and c2) (equation 1) starting from the thiatriazine intermediates of the formulae VII and VI also give thiatriazines of the formula IV. Both variants b1) and c2) are advantageously carried out analogously to process variant d3) by reaction of the thiatriazine intermediates of the formula VII or VI with alcohols or thiols of the formula XXIII in organic solvents which are inert in the reaction at reaction temperatures of xe2x88x9260xc2x0 to +80xc2x0 C.
In these two process variants b1) and c2) also, partial or complete exchange of the substituents in the 1-, 3- and 5-positions can be obtained, depending on the reactivity of the substituents in the 1-, 3- and 5-positions of the thiatriazine intermediates of the formulae VII and VI and on the reaction conditions, for example the use of an equimolar amount of alcohol or thiol of the formula XXIII and an equimolar or catalytic amount of base.
In an embodiment preferred for variant b1) (Example H12), 1-(b-chloroethoxy)-3,5-di-chlorothiatriazine is dissolved in tetrahydrofuran and a solution of 3 molar equivalents of tert-butylmercaptan and triethylamine in tetrahydrofuran is added dropwise at low temperatures (xe2x88x9250xc2x0 C.). After the reaction mixture has been warmed up to 0xc2x0 C., a 4/1 product mixture comprising 1-(b-chloroethoxy)-3-chloro-5-tert-butylmercaptothiatriazine and 1-(b-chloroethoxy)-3,5-di-tert-butylmercaptothiatriazine is obtained.
The preparation of the thiatriazine derivatives of the formula VIII (equation 1) according to process variant b4) is advantageously carried out by reaction of the 3,5-dichlorothiatriazine of the formula VII with an amine of the formula XIII, XIV or XV, if appropriate in the presence of a solvent, preferably tetrahydrofuran or acetonitrile, if appropriate mixed with water, at reaction temperatures of xe2x88x9278xc2x0 to +40xc2x0 C.
In a preferred embodiment (Example H20), 3,5-dichloro-1-(3-hexyloxy)thiatriazine is reacted with ammonia in tetrahydrofuran at 0xc2x0 C.
In process variant a5) in equation 1, the most reactive chlorine atom on the sulfur atom of the trichlorothiatriazine is substituted by addition of an amine of the formula XI or XII in an inert organic solvent and if appropriate in the presence of a base, for example a tertiary amine, for example triethylamine. Suitable solvents for this substitution are ethers, for example tetrahydrofuran, at reaction temperatures of xe2x88x9278xc2x0 to +25xc2x0 C., but preferably at reaction temperatures below xe2x88x9240xc2x0 C.
Alternatively, instead of the amines of the formula XI or XII, the amides of the formula XI1 or XII1 
(R90R91Nxe2x88x92)n M2+n (XI1) or 
xe2x80x83in which R90 and R91 are as defined under formula I;
R11 is a cyclic radical onto which 1 or 2 carbocyclic, heterocyclic or aromatic rings can be fused and which can contain further heteroatoms;
M2+n is an alkali metal or alkaline earth metal ion or a metal ion of the first or second sub-group of the Periodic Table; and
n is the number 1, 2, 3 or 4 (=oxidation number of the corresponding metal ion), can be reacted with the 1,3,5-trichlorothiatriazine in an organic solvent, for example an ether, for example diethyl ether or, preferably tetrahydrofuran.
The reaction temperatures range from xe2x88x9278xc2x0 to 0xc2x0 C., but are preferably below xe2x88x9240xc2x0 C. In the compounds of the formula XI1 or XII1, in the case of polyvalent metal ions M2+n if n greater than 1, further substituents, for example halogen or C1-C4alkyl, are also possible in addition to one or more amide groups.
The compound of the formula IX can be isolated, if appropriate, or else used directly for the next reaction stage (b5)).
In a preferred embodiment (Example H21), a mixture comprising equimolar amounts of octahydroindole and triethylamine is added dropwise to 1,3,5-trichlorothiatriazine in diethyl ether at xe2x88x9270xc2x0 to xe2x88x9260xc2x0 C.
Further reaction of the thiatriazine of the formula IX in accordance with process variant b5) in equation 1 gives the thiatriazine of the formula X. This process variant is advantageously carried out analogously to process variant b4).
In a preferred embodiment (Example H23), an aqueous ammonia solution is added to 3,5-dichloro-1-(octahydroindol-1-yl)thiatriazine in tetrahydrofuran.
In another preferred embodiment (Example H22), a suspension of piperidine and n-butyllithium is added dropwise to a solution of trichlorothiatriazine in tetrahydrofuran which has been cooled to xe2x88x9260xc2x0 C., and the mixture is subsequently treated further with ammonia gas at xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. until the conversion is complete.
In the reactions according to process variants p) and q) (equation 2), only the substituent in the 1-position, i.e. on the sulfur atom of the thiatriazine ring, is substituted selectively.
The thiatriazine derivatives of the formula III can be obtained either by reaction of the 3-chlorothiatriazine derivatives of the formula VI with the amines of the formula XIII, XIV or XV in accordance with process variant c4), or by reaction of the 5-chlorothiatriazine derivatives of the formula VIII with an alcohol of the formula XVI in accordance with process variant c5) (equation 2).
The substitution reaction according to variant c4) can advantageously be carried out in an inert organic solvent, such as a cyclic ether, for example tetrahydrofuran or dioxane, at temperatures of xe2x88x9250xc2x0 to +50xc2x0 C., preferably at temperatures of xe2x88x9220xc2x0 to +20xc2x0 C.
In a preferred embodiment (Example H15), 3-chloro-1-(b-chloroethoxy)-5-(2xe2x80x2-carboethoxyphenoxy)thiatriazine is dissolved in tetrahydrofuran, and dimethylamine is passed in at 0xc2x0 C. until conversion is complete.
The substitution reaction according to variant c5) can advantageously be carried out in an organic solvent, such as an ether, for example tetrahydrofuran, or a halogenated hydrocarbon, for example methylene chloride, to which water is admixed, if appropriate, in the presence of a catalytic to excess amount of a tertiary amine, for example trimethylamine, and in the presence or absence of a further base, for example sodium hydroxide, at temperatures from xe2x88x9210xc2x0 to +70xc2x0 C., preferably at 0xc2x0 to 25xc2x0 C.
In a preferred embodiment (Example H16), a mixture of 3-amino-5-chloro-1-(3-hexyloxy)thiatriazine, difluorophenol and trimethylamine in methylene chloride is allowed to react at 20xc2x0 C.
Another possibility for the preparation of the thiatriazines of the formula III starts from the thiatriazine intermediates of the formula V, one of the radicals xe2x80x94X1R12 being substituted by amines of the formula XIII, XIV or XV according to process variant d4) (equation 2). This substitution reaction is advantageously carried out analogously to variant c4) in an inert organic solvent at temperatures from xe2x88x9220xc2x0 to +100xc2x0 C., preferably at 0xc2x0 to 50xc2x0 C.
According to process variant e), in equation 2, the group xe2x80x94OR7 bonded to the sulfur of the thiatriazine ring of the formula III can be substituted selectively by an amino group. As a result, compounds of the formula II in which
R1 is a group xe2x80x94NR90R91 or an N-heterocyclic radical, are obtained. This reaction is advantageously carried out with amines of the formula XI or XII in an inert organic solvent, such as an aromatic hydrocarbon, for example toluene or xylenes, at temperatures of 20xc2x0 to 150xc2x0 C., preferably at temperatures of 50xc2x0 to 100xc2x0 C.
In a preferred embodiment (Example H18), 1-(2xe2x80x2-chlorocyclohexanolyl)-3-amino-5-(2xe2x80x2,6xe2x80x2-difluorophenoxy)thiatriazine is heated at 80xc2x0-90xc2x0 C. together with decahydroquinoline in toluene until conversion is complete.
Another possibility for the preparation of the thiatriazines of the formula II starts from the 1,3-disubstituted 5-chlorothiatriazines of the formula X, the 5-chlorine atom being replaced by alcohols of the formula XVI according to process variant c6) in equation 2. This replacement is advantageously carried out in the presence of a catalytic to excess amount of a tertiary amine, for example trimethylamine, and a further equivalent amount of base, for example sodium hydroxide, in an organic solvent, such as an ether, for example tetrahydrofuran, or a halogenated hydrocarbon, for example methylene chloride, to which water is admixed if appropriate. The reaction temperatures are xe2x88x9210xc2x0 to +70xc2x0 C., preferably 0xc2x0 to 25xc2x0 C.
In a preferred embodiment (Example H19), 3-amino-5-chloro-1-(piperidin-1-yl)thiatriazine and pentafluorophenol are brought together in methylene chloride with 2N sodium hydroxide solution and aqueous trimethylamine and allowed to react. In the thiatriazine derivatives of the formulae V and III, the group xe2x80x94OR7 bonded to the sulfur can be substituted selectively by another alcohol of the formula XVII
R7xe2x80x94OHxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XVII),
in which R7 is as defined under formula I, according to process variants p) and q) in equation 2.
Other compounds of the formulae V and III and of the formula I can be prepared in this way and by customary derivatzation.
In the case of the compounds of the formula V, this exchange is advantageously carried out according to process variant p) with an excess of alcohol, but at least the equimolar amount of alcohol, in an inert organic solvent, such as a cyclic ether, for example tetrahydrofuran or dioxane, at temperatures from xe2x88x9260xc2x0 to +50xc2x0 C., preferably at temperatures from xe2x88x9240xc2x0 to +10xc2x0 C., in the presence of a catalytic amount of base, for example 1-30 mol %, preferably 5-20 mol %. Suitable bases are, for example, metal hydrides, such as sodium hydride, or alcoholates, such as potassium tert-butylate.
The exchange of the group xe2x80x94OR7 in the case of the compounds of the formula III in accordance with process variant q) can be carried out analogously to process variant p), with the difference that reaction temperatures of 0xc2x0 to 50xc2x0 C., preferably 10xc2x0 to 30xc2x0 C., are used and that the amount of base used for the exchange reaction is less critical. Equimolar amounts of bases are preferably used.
In a preferred embodiment (Example H14), isopropanol and sodium hydride are initially introduced into tetrahydrofuran and 3-amino-1-(b-chloroethoxy)-5-(2xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-difluorophenoxy)thiatriazine is added to this suspension at room temperature.
The thiatriazines of the formula I or of the formulae II, III and IV, in which
R2 and/or R3 is aryl-Xxe2x80x94, phthalidyl-Xxe2x80x94, biphenyl-Xxe2x80x94 or heteroaryl-Xxe2x80x94; and
X is sulfur,
obtained in the process variants described above can subsequently be oxidized to give the corresponding sulfoxides and sulfone derivatives of the formula I or of the formulae II, III and IV, in which
R2 and/or R3 is aryl-Xxe2x80x94, phthalidyl-Xxe2x80x94, biphenyl-Xxe2x80x94 or heteroaryl-Xxe2x80x94; and
X is xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94,
analogously to known standard processes, for example with hydrogen peroxide or m-chloroperbenzoic acid. In order to avoid undesirable side reactions, the conditions for this oxidation must be evaluated in respect of the reactivities of the other substituents on the thiatriazine ring. Examples of such sulfur oxidations are described in Houben-Weyl, xe2x80x9cMethoden der Organischen Chemiexe2x80x9d [Methods of Organic Chemistry], Fourth edition, Volume IV, Georg Thieme Verlag Stuttgart.
The present processes according to the invention have the following advantages:
1. Easy accessibility of the 1,3,5-trichlorothiatriazine and of the other starting compounds of the formulae XVII, XVIII, XIX, XVI, XXIII, XI, XII, XIII, XIV and XV, and of the bicycloalkyl epoxides from the scope of formula I;
2. Low number of synthesis stages;
3. Selectivity of the exchange reactions on the thiatriazine ring;
4. Wide possibilities for derivatization in respect of the choice of substituents R1, R2 and R3 on the thiatriazine ring and associated wide possibilities of variation for the thiatriazines of the formula I; and
5. Exchange reactions are carried out under mild reaction conditions (for example low temperatures) and are compatible for a large number of functional groups.
The thiatriazine derivatives of the formulae V, VI, VII, VII, IX and X are novel. They are important intermediates for the synthesis of the compounds of the formula 1. The invention therefore also relates to these novel compounds and processes for their preparation, and to the use of the compounds of the formulae V, VI, VII, VIII, IX and X for the preparation of compounds of the formula I, excluding the compounds 
wherein R01 is hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, i-butyl or cyclohexyl; and R02 and R03 are ethyl or benzyl.
For the intermediates of the formulae V, VI, VII, VIII, IX and X, the same preferences apply in respect of R3 and R7 as for the compounds of the formula I.
The starting compounds of the formulae XVII, XVIII and XIX required in process variants a1), a2), a3), p) and q) and the corresponding bicycloalkyl epoxides from the scope of formula I either are obtainable commercially or can be prepared by generally known methods. The preparation of such compounds is described, for example, in Houben-Weyl, xe2x80x9cMethoden der Organischen Chemiexe2x80x9d [Methods of Organic Chemistry], Fourth edition, Volume VI and VI/3, Georg Thieme Verlag Stuttgart.
The starting compounds of the formulae XVI and XXIII required in process variants b1), b2), b3), c2), c3) and d3) either are obtainable commercially or can be prepared by generally known methods. The preparation of such compounds is described, for example, in Houben-Weyl, xe2x80x9cMethoden der Organischen Chemiexe2x80x9d [Methods of Organic Chemistry], Fourth edition, Volume VI and IX, Georg Thieme Verlag Stuttgart.
The amines of the formulae XI, XII, XIII, XIV and XV required in process variants c4), d4) and e) either are obtainable commercially or can be prepared analogously to known standard processes. The preparation of such compounds is described, for example, in Houben-Weyl, xe2x80x9cMethoden der Organischen Chemiexe2x80x9d [Methods of Organic Chemistry], Fourth edition, Volume XI, Georg Thieme Verlag Stuttgart.
The alcoholates of the formula XVII1 required in process variant a4) can be prepared analogously to known standard processes, for example by reaction of the corresponding alcohol of the formula XVII with an M1-organometallic compound, for example C1-C4alkyllithium or C1-C8alkylmagnesium halide, or by reaction with an M1-metal compound which contains at least one leaving group, for example cyano or, preferably, halogen, and if appropriate one or more C1-C4alkyl groups, in the presence of a base. The compounds of the formula XVII1 do not have to be isolated in a pure form, but can be further used directly.
The amides of the formulae XI1 and XII1 required in process variant a5) can be prepared analogously to known standard processes, for example by reaction of the corresponding amines of the formula XI and XII with an M2-organometallic compound, for example C1-C4alkyllithium or C1-C8alkylmagnesium halide, or by reaction with an M2-metal compound which has at least one leaving group, for example halogen, and where appropriate one or more C1-C4alkyl groups, in the presence of a base.
The preparation of the starting compound 1,3,5-trichlorothiatriazine is described in DD-A-113 006 (Example 1).
The resulting compounds of the formula I can be isolated in the customary manner by concentration or evaporation of the solvent, and purified by recrystallization or trituraaon of the solid residue in solvents in which they do not dissolve readily, such as ethers or aliphatic hydrocarbons, by distillation or by means of column chromatography with a suitable eluting agent.
If no controlled synthesis is carried out for isolation of pure isomers or diastereomers, the product can be obtained as a mixture of two or more isomers or diastereomers. The isomers or diastereomers can be separated by methods known per se. If desired, for example, pure optically active isomers or diastereomers can also be prepared by synthesis from corresponding optically active starting materials, for example cis- or trans-decalin, cis- or trans-2,6-dimethylmorpholine or cis- or trans-decahydro(iso)quinoline.
The end products of the formula I can be isolated in the customary manner by concentration and/or evaporation of the solvent and purified by recrystallization or trituration of the solid residue in solvents in which they do not dissolve readily, such as ethers, aromatic hydrocarbons or chlorinated hydrocarbons.
For use according to the invention of the compounds of the formula I, including the compounds of the formulae I1 to I7, or compositions comprising these, all the methods of application customary in agriculture, for example preemergence and postemergence application, as well as various methods and techniques such as, for example, controlled release of the active compound, are suitable. For this, the active compound is adsorbed in solution onto mineral granule carriers or polymerized granules (urea/formaldehyde) and the granules are dried. If appropriate, a coating can additionally be applied (coated granules), allowing the active compound to be released in a metered form over a certain period of time.
The compounds of the formula I, including the compounds of the formulae I1 to I7, can be employed in unchanged form, i.e. as they are obtained in the synthesis, but they are preferably processed in the customary manner with the auxiliaries customary in formulation technology, for example to give emulsifiable concentrates, solutions which can be sprayed or diluted directly, dilute emulsions, wettable powders, soluble powders, dusts, granules or microcapsules. The methods of application, such as spraying, atomizing, dusting, wetting, scattering or pouring, like the nature of the compositions, are chosen according to the required aims and the given circumstances.
The formulations, i.e. the compositions, formulations, preparations, combinations or mixtures comprising the active compound of the formula I or at least one active compound of the formula I, including the compounds of the formulae I1 to I7 and as a rule one or more solid or liquid formulation auxiliaries, are prepared in a known manner, for example by intimate mixing and/or grinding of the active compounds with the formulation auxiliaries, for example solvents or solid carriers. Surface-active compounds (surfactants) can, furthermore, additionally be used in the preparation of the formulations.
Solvents can be: aromatic hydrocarbons, preferably fractions C8 to C12, for example xylene mixtures or substituted naphthalenes phthalic acid esters, such as dibutyl or dioctylphthalate, aliphatic hydrocarbons, such as cyclohexane or paraffins, alcohols and glycols, and ethers and esters thereof, such as ethanol, ethylene glycol or ethylene glycol monomethyl or -ethyl ether, ketones, such as cyclohexanone, strongly polar solvents, such as N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone, dimethyl sulfoxide or N,N-dimethylformamide, and epoxidized or non-epoxidized vegetable oils, such as epoxidized coconut oil or soya oil; or water.
Solid carriers, for example for dusts and dispersable powders, which are used are as a rule natural rock powders, such as calcite, talc, kaolin, montmorillonite or attapulgite. Highly disperse silicic acid or highly disperse absorbent polymers can also be added to improve the physical properties of the formulation. Granular adsorptive carriers for granules are porous types, for example pumice, crushed brick, sepiolite or bentonite, and non-sorbent carrier materials are, for example, calcite or sand. A large number of pregranulated materials of inorganic or organic nature, such as, in particular, dolomite or comminuted plant residues, can moreover be used.
Surface-active compounds are nonionic, cationic and/or anionic surfactants and surfactant mixtures having good emulsifying, dispersing and wetting properties, depending on the nature of the active compound of the formula I to be formulated
Suitable anionic surfactants can be both so-called water-soluble soaps and water-soluble synthetic surface-active compounds.
Soaps are the alkali metal, alkaline earth metal or substituted or unsubstituted ammonium salts of higher fatty acids (C10-C22), for example the Na or K salts of oleic or stearic acid, or of naturally occurring fatty acid mixtures, which can be obtained, for example, from coconut oil or tallow oil. They are also the fatty acid methyl-taurine salts.
However, so-called synthetic surfactants are more frequently used, in particular fatty alcohol sulfonates, fatty alcohol sulfates, sulfonated benzimidazole derivatives or alkylarylsulfonates.
The fatty alcohol sulfonates or sulfates are as a rule in the form of alkali metal, alkaline earth metal or substituted or unsubstituted ammonium salts and contain an alkyl radical having 8 to 22 C atoms, alkyl also including the alkyl moiety of acyl radicals, for example the Na or Ca salt of ligninsulfonic acid, of dodecyl-sulfuric acid ester or of a fatty alcohol sulfate mixture prepared from naturally occurring fatty acids. These also include the salts of the sulfuric acid esters and sulfonic acids of fatty alcohol-ethylene oxide adducts. The sulfonated benzimidazole derivatives preferably contain 2 sulfonic acid groups and a fatty acid radical having 8-22 C atoms. Alkylarylsulfonates are, for example, the Na, Ca or triethanolamine salts of dodecylbenzenesulfonic acid, of dibutyinaphthalenesulfonic acid or of a naphthalenesulfonic acid-formaldehyde condensation product.
Salts can furthermore also be corresponding phosphates, for example salts of the phosphoric acid ester of a p-nonylphenol-(4-14)-ethylene oxide adduct, or phospholipids.
Nonionic surfactants are, in particular, polyglycol ether derivatives of aliphatic or cycloaliphatic alcohols, saturated or unsaturated fatty acids and alkylphenols, which can contain 3 to 30 glycol ether groups and 8 to 20 carbon atoms in the (aliphatic) hydrocarbon radical and 6 to 18 carbon atoms in the alkyl radical of the alkylphenols.
Other suitable nonionic surfactants are the water-soluble adducts, containing 20 to 250 ethylene glycol ether groups and 10 to 100 propylene glycol ether groups, of polyethylene oxide on polypropylene glycol, ethylenediaminopolypropylene glycol and alkylpolypropylene glycol having 1 to 10 carbon atoms in the alkyl chain. The compounds mentioned usually contain 1 to 5 ethylene glycol units per propylene glycol unit.
Examples of nonionic surfactants are nonylphenolpolyethoxyethanols, castor oil polyglycol ether, polypropylene-polyethylene oxide adducts, tributylphenoxypolyethoxyethanol, polyethylene glycol and octylphenoxypolyethoxyethanol.
Fatty acid esters of polyoxyethylene sorbitan, such as polyoxyethylene sorbitan trioleate, can also be used.
The cationic surfactants are, in particular, quaternary ammonium salts, which contain at least one alkyl radical having 8 to 22 C atoms as N substituents and lower, halogenated or non-halogenated alkyl, benzyl) or lower hydroxyalkyl radicals as further substituents. The salts are preferably in the form of halides, methyl sulfates or ethyl sulfates, for example stearyltrimethylammonium chloride or benzyldi(2-chloroethyl)ethyl ammonium bromide.
The surfactants customary in formulation technology which can also be used in the compositions according to the invention are described, inter alia, in xe2x80x9cMc Cutcheon""s Detergents and Emulsifiers Annualxe2x80x9d, MC Publishing Corp., Ridgewood N.J., 1981, Stache, H., xe2x80x9cTensid-Taschenbuchxe2x80x9d [Surfactant Handbook], Carl Hanser Verlag, Munich/Vienna, 1981 and M. and J. Ash, xe2x80x9cEncyclopedia of Surfactantsxe2x80x9d, Volume I-III, Chemical Publishing Co., New York, 1980-81.
The herbicidal formulations as a rule comprise 0.1 to 99% by weight, in particular 0.1 to 95% by weight, of herbicide, 1 to 99.9% by weight, in particular 5 to 99.8% by weight, of a solid or liquid formulation auxiliary and 0 to 25% by weight, in particular 0.1 to 25% by weight, of a surfactant.
While concentrated compositions are more preferable as commercial goods, the end user as a rule uses dilute compositions.
The compositions can also comprise further additives, such as stabilizers, for example epoxidized or nonepoxidized vegetable oils (epoxidized coconut oil, rapeseed oil or soya oil), defoamers, for example silicone oil, preservatives, viscosity regulators, binders, tackifiers and fertilizers or other active compounds.
In particular, preferred formulations have the following composition:
(%=per cent by weight)
Emulsifiable Concentrates:
Active compound: 1 to 90%, preferably 5 to 50%
Surface-active agent: 5 to 30%, preferably 10 to 20%
Solvent: 15 to 94%, preferably 70 to 85%
Dusts:
Active compound: 0.1 to 50%, preferably 0.1 to 1%
Solid carrier: 99.9 to 90%, preferably 99.9 to 99%
Suspension Concentrates:
Active compound: 5 to 75%, preferably 10 to 50%
Water: 94 to 24%, preferably 88 to 30%
Surface-active agent: 1 to 40%, preferably 2 to 30%
Wettable Powders:
Active compound: 0.5 to 90%, preferably 1 to 80%
Surface-active agent: 0.5 to 20%, preferably 1 to 15%
Solid carrier material: 5 to 95%, preferably 15 to 90%
Granules:
Active compound: 0.1 to 30%, preferably 0.1 to 15%.
Solid carrier: 99.5 to 70%, preferably 97 to 85%
The active compounds of the formula I, including the compounds of the formulae I1 to I7, are as a rule successfully employed on the plants or their environment with rates of application of 0.001 to 4 kg/ha, in particular 0.005 to 2 kg/ha. The dosage required for the desired action can be determined by experiments. It depends on the mode of action, the stage of development of the crop plant and the weed and on the application (location, time, method), and can vary within relatively wide limits as a result of these parameters.
The compounds of the formula I, including the compounds of the formulae I1 to I7, have herbicidal and growth-inhibiting properties which enable them to be used in crops of useful plants, in particular in cereals, cotton, soya, sugar beet, sugar cane, plantation crops, oilseed rape, maize and rice.
Crops are also to be understood as those which have been rendered tolerant to herbicides or classes of herbicide by conventional breeding or genetic engineering methods.
The weeds to be controlled can be both monocotyledon and dicotyledon weeds, for example Stellaria, Nasturtium, Agrostis, Digitaria, Avena, Setaria, Sinapis, Lolium, Solanum, Phaseolus, Echinochloa, Scirpus, Monochoria, Sagittaria, Bromus, Alopecurus, Sorghum halepense, Rottboellia, Cyperus, Abutilon, Sida, Xanthium, Amaranthus, Chenopodium, lpomoea, Chrysanthemum, Galium, Viola and Veronica.